Temor a Perderte
by Dayelsi
Summary: cap 11 arriba, siento mucha la demora pero aqui les va espero les guste
1. cap 01

¡¡HOLA! Aquí vengo con otro fic espero que sea de su agrado. Aquí van algunos detalles: 

0o0o0o0o0: flash back

x-x-x-x-x-x: cambio de escenario

"…": pensamiento de los personajes

TEMOR A PERDERTE 

Capitulo 01

Manta:ha transcurrido un año desde que el torneo de shamanes se pospuso ¿verdad?

Horo horo:es cierto, el tiempo si que vuela.

Ryu:que gratos recuerdos.

Len:no me digan que ya se pusieron sentimentales ¬¬

Horo horo:¡¿A quien llamas sentimental! . 

Manta: "se nota que no han cambiando en nada" Vamos chicos no peleen al fin y al cabo todos lograron conseguir lo que deseaban.

Yoh: tienes mucha razón Manta, a pesar de que él Shaman King no haya sido elegido, todos logramos realizar nuestros sueños.

Horo horo:no me digas que conseguiste vivir tranquilamente y sin ninguna preocupación a pesar de tener a esa mujer tan arrogante a tu lado ¬¬

Ana: (apareciendo de la nada) ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? . 

Horo horo: dije que Yoh tiene suerte de tener a una mujer tan adorable a su lado '

Ana: solo espero que me paguen por el hospedaje y la comida.

Horo horo: retiro lo dicho 

Manta: (siendo tomado por Ana) ¡¡volvimos a lo mismo! T-T (técnica secreta #2)

Tamao: (entrando a la habitación) la cena ya esta lista

Yoh: bueno muchachos ¡vamos a comer!

Horo horo: (recuperándose del golpe anterior) ¡¡comida comida!me muero de hambre.

Ryu : huele muy bien.

Len: tan glotones como siempre ¬¬

Todos tomaron su lugar alrededor de la mesa, pero...

Yoh: ¿adonde vas ana? (viendo como su prometida se marchaba)

Ana: estaré en mi habitación.

Ryu: ¿no piensa acompañarnos doña Ana?

Ana: prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada (lanzando una mirada fría)

Dicho esto, la rubia subió los escalones encerrándose así en su habitación.

Horo horo: ¡¡esa mujer es insoportable! 

Ruy: doña Ana no se quedó debido a tu presencia ¬¬ (mirando a Horo horo)

Horo horo: ¿té estas refiriendo a mí? º.º

Len: de quien más podría estar hablando.

Horo horo: que dijiste infeliz . 

Yoh: vamos muchachos cálmense la comida se esta enfriando (decía tranquilamente sin desviar la mirada de un lugar vacío)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x en la oscura habitación de la sacerdotisa x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ana: solamente saben causar problemas, por eso desde un principio me opuse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yoh: Ana me preguntaba si...

Ana: y ahora que es lo que quieres (cambiando los canales de la TV.)

Yoh: supe que Len, Horo horo y Ryu llegaran en 2 días así que estaba pensando...

Ana: eso si que no, ni se te ocurra invitarlos a que se queden en la pensión.

Yoh: pero Ana solo estarán aquí por una semana hace tiempo que no los veo y tengo tantos deseos de charlar con ellos.

Ana: esos holgazanes solo causaran problemas.

Yoh: pero Ana...

Ana: nada de peros.

Yoh: solo será por una semana.

Ana: y los gastos quien se supone que los pagara ¿eh? Son unos glotones de primera.

Yoh: pero solo vendrán los tres ya que los demás se encuentran ocupados por favor Anita ¿siiii? además manta dijo que se encargaría de los gastos

Ana: (tomando atención a las últimas palabras de su prometido) haz lo que quieras

Yoh: muchas gracias Ana

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Fin Flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ana: pero ya vera el entrenamiento que le espera mañana 

¿: creo que tus planes tendrán que posponerse... permanentemente (se escucho decir desde la ventana)

Ana: (tomando el rosario de perlas azuladas) como te atreves a interrumpirme ¡¡muestra tu sucia cara!

¿: (dejando que la luz de la luna se reflejara en su rostro) en estos momentos no interesa quien soy, sino... el porque estoy aquí

Ya cerca de la rubia esta pudo observar que se trataba de un muchacho de su edad claro que un poco mas alto que ella, de tez bronceada, ojos pardos, poseía una melena siendo así toda su cabellera de un tono verde azulado, llevaba puesto una chaqueta oscura de cuello alto y un pantalón negro de botapie ancho

Ana: ¿acaso piensas enfrentarte a Yoh, si es así pierdes el tiempo, él es muy fuerte

¿: no vine por él, sino por ti Ana Kyoyama la gran sacerdotisa

Ana: si es así, elegiste a la persona menos indicada para tener un combate, espero que estés preparado ya que resultaras seriamente lastimado (tomando posición de ataque)

¿: nunca mencione nada acerca de una batalla, al contrario dije que venia por ti

Ana: ¿y que te hace pensar que yo iría a algún lado contigo? . 

¿: por el bienestar de Yoh y sus amigos no te puedes negar

Ana: ¿¡¡A QUE TE REFIERES?

¿: calma Ana, si no deseas que ellos salgan lastimados vendrás conmigo pero antes...

El joven misterioso fue interrumpido por una bofetada proveniente de la itako

Ana: a mi nadie me amenaza ¿entendiste?

¿: (sobandose la mejilla) como me lo habían contado tus golpes son muy fuertes

Ana: y se puede saber quien te lo contó

¿: paciencia, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo lo único que puedo decirte es que esa persona cuenta con el poder suficiente para matar a todos tus amigos inclusive a Yoh

Ana: "si esa persona es tan fuerte como él dice no puedo arriesgarme" de acuerdo me convenciste, iré contigo (percatándose que el joven misterioso no se movía) ¿y ahora que ocurre cambiaste de parecer?

¿: por supuesto que no, pero no soy un tonto

Ana: ¿a que te refieres? ¬¬

¿: sé muy bien que si tus amigos se percatan de tu ausencia empezaran a buscarte y eso interferirá en mis planes

Ana: no deberías preocuparte ya que ellos no son mis amigos, quien sabe, quizás hasta festejen mi partida

¿: no hay nada de malo en asegurarse, te daré una hora para que arregles ese pequeño detalle pero no te pases de lista ¿de acuerdo? (con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro) te estaré vigilando (desapareciendo por la ventana)

Ana: bueno es hora de actuar "espero estar haciendo lo correcto"

Pasado unos 15 min. la joven de rubia cabellera salió de su habitación dirigiéndose al salón donde todos disfrutaban su comida

Ana: (deslizando la puerta) Tamao

Tamao: (levantándose rápidamente de la mesa) ¿sí señorita Ana?

Ana: necesito que empaques mis cosas necesarias para viajar a Izumo

Yoh: ¿Izumo? ¿viajar? ¿Que es lo que ocurre Ana? (poniéndose de pie)

Ana: (dando la espalda a todos los presentes) hace unos instantes uno de los espíritus de tu abuelo estuvo aquí y me informo que la señora Kino me necesita con urgencia así que debo partir de inmediato

Manta: si es tan urgente deja que yo me encargue del transporte, llegaras más rápido si vas en un auto particular

Ana: descui... (pero en ese momento una voz se escucho en la mente de la itako) "_será mejor que aceptes no querrás levantar sospechas ¿o sí? _" piensas rápido enano cabezón

Manta: de nada ¬¬ "con un gracias era suficiente"

Tamao: entonces me apresurare a empacar sus cosas señorita Ana

Ryu: doña Ana no desea que la acompañemos

Ana: este es un problema que solo les concierne a las sacerdotisas, así que ustedes solo serian una carga (lazando su mirada asesina) además ustedes estarán encargados de los quehaceres de la pensión y deberán asegurarse de que Yoh realice sus entrenamientos

Horo horo: no puede ser nosotros no vinimos para estar de sirvientes y menos de niñeras

Ana: acaso me estas contradiciendo ¬¬

Horo horo: o por supuesto que no Ana

Len: eres un cobarde

Horo horo: no me busques que me encuentras tiburoncillo . 

Ana: ya déjense de payasadas (dicho esto salió de la habitación)

Yoh: (alcanzándola en el pasillo) Ana espera

Ana: (deteniéndose) y ahora que es lo que quieres

Yoh: estas segura que podrás lidiar con esto, si quieres puedo ir contigo, además solo han pasado tres semanas desde que...

Ana: (estando de espaldas) he recuperado todos mis poderes Yoh, y como lo dije antes esto solo nos concierne a nosotras las sacerdotisas y tu solo me estorbarías

Yoh: pero Ana solo han pasado tres semanas desde que ...

Ana: descuida sé cuidarme muy bien, además recuerda que estaré con tu abuela

Yoh: "es cierto ella no dejara que nada malo le pase a Ana" (ese pensamiento lo tranquilizaba) si, lo sé... y por cierto ¿cuanto tiempo tardaras?

Ana: supongo que unos días (dicho esto se dirigió a su habitación)

Yoh: (observando a su prometida subir los escalones) "espero que así sea"

Ana: (ingresando a su dormitorio) ¿ya esta todo listo Tamao?

Tamao: Sí señorita Ana

Ana: (viendo como Tamao guardaba el último objeto en su maleta) esta bien puedes retirarte

Tamao: Sí (acatando rápidamente la orden de la rubia sacerdotisa)

Ana: (luego de cerrar la puerta acercándose a su equipaje) solo necesitare esto (tomando entre sus manos una pequeña cajuela) es mas que suficiente

¿: (hablando en la mente de Ana) "_espero que ya estés lista_ "

Ana: siempre lo estoy

¿: "_en ese caso será mejor que nos marchemos de inmediato_"

Ana: se supone que no querías levantar sospechas

¿: "_por eso mismo te estoy esperando en la puerta de la pensión_"

Ana: como que en...

¿: (con un tono autoritario) "_baja de una buena vez_"

Guardando la pequeña cajuela en su bolso se dirigió de inmediato a la salida de la pensión pasando de largo la estancia en donde se encontraban todos los amigos de su prometido, y como se lo había dicho, en el portón de la pensión se encontraba aquel joven misterioso esperándola, apoyado en una limosina y con un diferente atuendo, esta vez llevaba puesto un traje azul marino acompañado de un gorro el cual le daba la apariencia de un chofer

Ana: bueno no perdamos más tiempo

Ryu: (apareciendo con todos los demás) doña Ana no pensaba despedirse de nosotros

Horo horo: (en voz baja) es una ingrata ¬¬

Ana: ya te escuche

Horo horo: si yo no dije nada ºº

Ana: espero que en mi ausencia no causen problemas

Len: por favor ni que seamos Hoto Hoto

Horo horo: te estas pasando de la raya copetudo

Len: y se puede saber que piensas hacer al respecto

Ryu: vamos chicos cálmense

Manta: "nunca cambiaran" (observando al joven del traje) disculpa ¿y tu quien eres?

¿: lo siento mucho no me presente, me llamo Koetsu, el Sr. Tamurasaqui me envió para que escoltara a la señorita Ana hasta Izumo recuerden que Tamurasaqui trabaja para la familia Oyamada se hace presente en uno de los capítulos para llevar a Manta, Ana y Tamao a Norteamérica

Tamao: (dirigiéndose a Ana) será mejor que vaya por su equipaje

Ana: no te preocupes la maleta ya esta en el auto, es hora de que nos vayamos de una buena vez Koetsu

Ryu: que tenga un buen viaje doña Ana

Manta: si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar

Len: (cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada) que te vaya bien

Horo horo: tomate todo el tiempo que quieras (hablando más bajo) si por mí fuera que se quede ahí (viendo la mirada asesina de la itako) yo... no... no dije... na (fue interrumpido por el puño de la rubia y después solo se pudo divisar un destello en el cielo)

Ana: (dirigiendo su mirada a los demás) por que siguen aquí ni crean que no me di cuenta del desorden que dejaron en la sala, será mejor que lo limpien de una vez (en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya todos se encontraban en el interior de la pensión)

Retomando el camino hacia la limosina, vio interferido su camino; delante de ella se encontraba la persona de la que menos quería despedirse

Yoh: (camino hasta quedar a un costado de Ana) cuídate (fue lo único que se escuchó de los labios del shaman)

Ana: (cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa llena de ironía) descuida sé cuidarme muy bien

De ese modo ambos tomaron caminos distintos, mientras él se dirigía a la pensión para reunirse con sus amigos, ella se dirigía a un destino el cual aun le era desconcertante, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que muy pronto libraría batalla con aquella persona que según Koetsu era mas fuerte que su prometido, no estaba segura si saliese con vida o no de ella pero haría todo lo posible por derrotarlo

CONTINUARA……


	2. cap 02

**0o0o0o0o0:** flash back

**x-x-x-x-x-x:** cambio de escenario

"…" pensamiento de los personajes

TEMOR A PERDERTE 

Capitulo 02

De ese modo ambos tomaron caminos distintos, mientras él se dirigía a la pensión para reunirse con sus amigos, ella se dirigía a un destino el cual aun le era desconcertante, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que muy pronto libraría batalla con aquella persona que según Koetsu era mas fuerte que su prometido, no estaba segura si saliese con vida o no de ella pero haría todo lo posible por derrotarlo

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x dentro del automóvil y lejos de la pensión x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ana: eres un gran actor Koetsu, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre

Koetsu: gracias y si, ese es mi verdadero nombre

Ana: (notando que la limosina se detenía) ¿y ahora que pasa? (dijo molesta)

Koetsu: mi señor me dijo que llegáramos antes del amanecer y si seguimos en esta chatarra no lo lograremos

Ana: (hablando sarcásticamente) ¿acaso tienes algo mejor que esto?

Koetsu: (sonrió cínicamente) ¡¡VOLTER! ¡¡MANIFIESTATE!

De entre los tornados de viento que aparecieron, el espíritu acompañante de Koetsu se hizo presente, ante los ojos de la itako se mostraba un majestuoso lobo blanco, él más hermoso que jamás había contemplado, poseía un gran tamaño, al igual que su nombre su imagen reflejaba fuerza, poder y dominio a tal punto que parecía que se trataba de un ser celestial, no había ninguna duda de que este espíritu era dueño de uno de los cinco elementos, pero comparado con el aspecto de un lobo ordinario este contaba con un característica esencial, era poseedor de dos prodigiosas colas las cuales realzaban la belleza del espíritu

Koetsu: (sentado en el lomo de Volter, extendiendo su brazo a la sacerdotisa) no te quedes ahí parada, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

Ana: (haciendo a un lado la mano de Koetsu) no necesito de tu ayuda (con un ágil movimiento tomo lugar delante del shaman)

Koetsu: (admirando la destreza de la rubia y con una sonrisa de satisfacción) será mejor que te sostengas muy fuerte ¡¡ADELANTE VOLTER!

El imponente espíritu comenzó su trayecto, su correr era igual que el viento siendo así rodeado de pequeños torbellinos, las tres figuras se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche. Unas horas antes de que el sol saliera los viajeros llegaron a un poblado desabitado en donde otra persona los esperaba

Ana: (descendiendo del lomo del espíritu) ¿este es el lugar?

Koetsu: si, aquí es donde veras a mi señor

Ana: (dando un vistazo a su alrededor) "no percibo la presencia de otras personas o espíritus ¿qué lugar es este?"

¿: tan cautelosa como siempre... Ana

Ana: (sintiendo el susurro de las palabras en su oído) ¿y porque crees conocerme tan bien? (manteniéndose de espaldas)

¿: como no conocer a la futura esposa del rey shaman

Ana: (volteándose para enfrentar a su contrincante) como te... ¿¡¡¡TU?

¿: (con una sonrisa) tanto tiempo sin verte

Ana: (sacando de su bolso un rosario) se supone que habías muerto (en posición de ataque)

¿: (observando a la itako) tú crees que unos seres tan diminutos conseguirían destruirme (fijando su mirada en el rosario) no imagine que los Asakura reconstruirían el rosario de los mil ochenta

Ana: pero con la diferencia de que este es más poderoso que el anterior, descuida lo comprobaras ahora mismo... Hao... ¡¡MIL OCHENTA!

Hao: (envuelto en el rosario) tú tampoco me subestimes ¡¡ESPIRITU DE FUEGO!

Ana: (siendo tomada por las manos del espíritu de fuego) haz que me suelte Hao

Hao: (tomando el 1080) para reconstruir este rosario se necesita que una sacerdotisa brinde todos sus poderes y puedo percibir tu poder espiritual dentro de el, ya veo por eso tus poderes se han debilitado si no fuera por eso, quizás tu ataque me hubiera afectado

Ana: eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿por qué regresaste?

Hao: no es obvio, a tomar mi puesto como el rey shaman

Ana: ese puesto solo le corresponde a Yoh

Hao: no lo entiendes ¿verdad? Los grandes espíritus no desean esperar otros quinientos años para que el shaman king reencarne ¿por qué crees que suspendieron el torneo?

Ana: ¿qué quieres decir con eso Hao?

Hao: los grandes espíritus no le ven el caso de seguir con el torneo ya que saben que el único digno de llevar ese titulo soy yo

Ana: ja no me hagas reír (librándose a duras penas del espíritu de fuego) tu nunca te convertirás en el shaman king (lanzando una de sus bofetadas)

Hao: (reteniendo el brazo de Ana) esto me trae viejos recuerdos

Ana: ¡¡YA CALLATE! (abofeteándolo con la mano izquierda) supongo que no recordabas eso

Hao: por lo visto tus golpes aun mantienen su fuerza (tomando los dos brazos de la rubia y acercándola a él) contigo a mi lado todo será posible

Ana: que te hace creer que voy a ayudarte Hao

Hao: sé que me ayudaras a construir un mundo lleno de shamanes

Ana: primero muerta

Hao: quieres demostrárselo Koetsu

Koetsu: (mostrándose detrás de la itako y susurrándole unas palabras al oído) ishka usram NOETIV

Ana: (perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia) ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? (observando a Koetsu para luego caer)

Hao: (tomándola de la cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo y acercándose a su rostro) tú serás la perdición de Yoh

Ana: yo no... (quedando completamente inconsciente)

Hao: (cargándola en sus brazos) descuida yo me haré cargo de los últimos detalles, ahora termina tu trabajo

Koetsu: si señor Hao, pero primero quiero saber que clase de tipos son (acercándose y poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de la itako, el shaman de viento cerro los ojos y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro) son fuertes, me divertiré con ellos

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x mientras tanto en la pensión x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un nuevo día sé hacia presente provocando que todos los residentes de la pensión Asakura despertaran de sus sueños

Horo horo: (bajando las escaleras) huele a tostadas, Tamao debe estar haciendo el desayuno

Len: (bajando tras el ainu) no hay duda de que eres un glotón... grrr

Horo horo: (escuchando el estomago de Len) jajaja y después quien es el que se muere de hambre jajaja (sosteniendo su estomago de tanto reír)

Len: (rojo de vergüenza) ya cállate, no seas estúpido es un dolor de estomago

Horo horo: sí como no jajajajajaja

Tamao: (saliendo de la cocina) el desayuno ya esta listo

Horo horo: (parando de reír) que bien, comida comida (entrando al comedor como un relámpago) ¿te levantaste mas temprano que nosotros?

Ryu: (sentado a la mesa) pues claro, ayude a Tamao a preparar el desayuno no seria justo que ella lo hiciera sola

Horo horo: mmtienes... mmmrazón... mmmesto... mmmesta riquísimo

Len: traga antes de hablar . 

Yoh: (ingresando en la estancia) buenos días chamacos

Manta: hola se nota que amanecieron con muchas energías (observando la pelea de len y horo)

Ryu: buenos días don Yoh, buenos días Manta

Tamao: deben estar cansados enseguida les serviré su desayuno

Yoh: muchas gracias Tamao

Len: ¿ya saliste a correr?

Horo horo: (ingiriendo de un solo golpe toda su comida) lo tomas muy en serio deberías aprovechar que Ana no esta y tomarte el día libre

Yoh: eso quisiera, pero ella ordenó a los espíritus que me vigilaran TT

Amidamaru: (apareciendo de la nada) amo Yoh TT

Y así transcurrió el día, Yoh entrenando, Manta dándole ánimos, Len y Horo discutiendo, Ryu limpiando su moto, Tamao preparando pequeños refrigerios, hasta que por fin el sol se fue ocultando y la luna tomo su lugar en lo alto del cielo

Horo horo: la cena estuvo deliciosa

Len: se nota que eres un barril sin fondo

Horo horo: que dijiste 

Ryu: Len tiene mucha razón, te la pasaste todo el día comiendo

Horo horo: tú no te metas

Manta: vamos chicos no empiecen otra vez que les parece si jugamos una partida con los naipes

Horo horo: ¿con los naipes?

Ryu: no es mala idea

Len: pues les advierto que hasta ahora nadie ha podido vencerme

Horo horo: eso ya lo veremos, vamos Manta reparte de una buena vez

Manta: pero falta Yoh iré por él (dirigiéndose al lugar en donde el shaman contemplaba las estrellas) Yoh

Yoh: ...

Manta: Yoh ¿estas bien? (moviendo su mano frente a los ojos de su amigo)

Yoh: (volviendo en si) ah Manta eres tu

Manta: te ocurre algo amigo

Yoh: (mostrando su sonrisa) no, no es nada

Manta: Té noto un poco preocupado

Yoh: son imaginaciones tuyas, por cierto para que me buscabas

Manta: casi se me olvida, quieres jugar a los naipes

Yoh: jijiji por supuesto (levantándose y sacudiéndose sus pantalones)

Horo horo: se estaban tardando demasiado

Yoh: lo siento fue culpa mía, empecemos de una vez

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x minutos más tarde x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Horo horo: (revolcándose en el suelo) no puede ser, perdí otra vez

Len: les dije que nadie podía vencerme

Yoh: pues eres muy bueno Len

Len: ha, pues era de esperarse o no

Manta: "ahhh nunca dejara de ser presuntuoso"

Horo horo: ya veras que en la próxima partida te ganare

Ryu: no si antes lo venzo yo

Len: sigan soñando

Pero de pronto se escucho un estrépito sonido haciendo que todos los residentes de la pensión acudieran al lugar del incidente, una de las paredes había sido derrumbada y ante la nube de polvo ocasionada por el destrozo, se divisaba una figura

Len: (apuntando con su lanza al sujeto misterioso) ¿quién diablos eres?

¿: (cruzándose de brazos y lanzando una risita) lo siento mucho, creo que se me pasó la mano al llamar a la puerta, (con un tono más serio) espero no haber llegado tarde para el juego

Horo horo: ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

Ryu: ese sujeto esta totalmente loco

Manta: ¿qué vas a hacer Yoh?

Yoh: (luciendo su sonrisa) descuida, llegaste justo a tiempo para la tercera ronda de naipes

Todos menos Yoh: pow (caída estilo anime)

Horo horo: si que eres tonto, no ves que se trata de un shaman, de seguro lo que quiere es...

Len: quieres una batalla o ¿me equivoco?

¿: eres muy listo Len Tao

Len: ¿cómo es que me conoces?

¿: eso no importa, supongo que tú serás el primero en luchar

Len: y te aseguro que te derrotare, ya que un sujeto que esconde su rostro tras una mascara no es rival para mí

¿: ¿estas tan ansioso de conocer el rostro de la persona que te derrotara?

Len: ja, no me hagas reír, (abalanzándose contra su oponente) ¡¡Lo único que sabes es hablar!

A unos centímetros antes de que la lanza de Tao diera contra la mascara de su rival, pudo ver claramente como una sonrisa se dibujaba detrás de esa careta, y sin darse cuenta una ráfaga de viento hizo que el shaman de ojos gatunos saliera volando para que así su cuerpo fuera a dar contra una de las paredes de la pensión, al abrir sus ojos solo pudo divisar a sus amigos quienes acudían en su ayuda

Horo horo: Leeeeeen

Manta: Leeen

Ryu: espero que se encuentre bien

Yoh: (acercándose a su amigo) estas bien Len

Len: (tratando de ponerse de pie) por supuesto que estoy bien, aaah (sujetando fuertemente su costado) pero lo reconozco él es un poco mas fuerte de lo que imaginaba aunque no pude ver que clase de espíritu es el que manipula ese sujeto

¿: por favor van a seguir hablando, me estoy aburriendo ¿quien será el siguiente?

Horo horo: me caes mal por presumido, haré que esa sonrisa de tu rostro desaparezca ¡¡KOLORO! (haciendo la posesión de objetos con su tabla) ¡¡CAÑON ANIQUILADOR!

¿: nunca dejaras de ser un bocón ¿verdad Horo horo? (antes de que el ataque llegara a él una ventisca hizo que se desviara)

Horo horo: (con los ojos llenos de ira) ¡¡no hables como si me conocieras!

¿: ya me canse de ti ¡¡ACABALO VOLTER!

Horo horo: pero que demon... (una gran oleada de viento hacia su aparición y fue directo a chocarse contra un frondoso árbol, este a su vez no resistió el impacto y se derrumbo pero fue directo al peliazul, el shaman tardo en reaccionar y antes de que pudiera esquivarlo completamente su pierna quedo atrapada) AAAAAAHHHHH

Manta: ¡¡¡Horo horo!

Horo horo: (observando a sus amigos) descuiden estoy bien (guiñando un ojo)

¿: creo que me equivoque, ustedes no son tan fuertes como pensaba, que desilusión

Ryu: deje que yo me encargue de él don Yoh

Yoh: Ryu espera... (pero Ryu con espada de madera ya había realizado su posesión de objetos)

Ryu: yo no soy como los payasos que derrotaste, conmigo no te será nada fácil

¿: (lanzando un suspiro) tú eres él más débil de todos, no gastare mi energía en una basura como tu

Ryu: ¡¡INFAME QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE!

¿: ese fleco ya paso de moda, descuida yo te lo arreglare

Ryu: ¡¡QUEEE! (un pequeño torbellino se poso en la cabeza de Ryu aumentando a cada segundo su tamaño) aaaaahh don Yoh ayúdeme

Yoh: Ryu...

Ryu: (antes de que el castaño llegara en su ayuda Ryu con espada de madera se encontraba dentro del ahora ya tornado siendo elevado a grandes alturas y en cuanto el ataque del otro shaman desapareció cayo estrepitosamente contra el suelo)

Manta: nooo, Ryuuuuu "no puede ser acaso no hay forma de derrotarlo, como quisiera que Mosque estuviera aquí así por lo menos seria útil para mis amigos"

Yoh: nos encontrábamos muy a gusto hasta que tú llegaste (con un semblante más serio) ¡¡AMIDAMARU!

Amidamaru: si amo Yoh

¿: Yoh Asakura nuestra batalla tendrá lugar en otro momento, descuida tus amigos no tienen heridas graves, solo unos cuantos raspones como veras ninguno esta sangrando

Yoh: (viendo que todos los muchachos de pie desvaneció su posesión) ahora me dirás el motivo de tu visita

Len: (acercándose a Yoh) será mejor que no bajes la guardia

¿: ¿aun sigues desconfiando de las personas Len Tao?

Len: dinos de una vez quien diablos eres

¿: no interesa quien soy, solo vine para informarles que el señor Hao desea mucho volver a verlos, esta muy interesado en saber si cambiaron de idea respecto a los humanos

Horo horo: por si no lo sabias nosotros derrotamos a Hao

Ryu: (con el peinado desecho) así que no nos tragaremos ese cuento de que él sigue con vida

Len: dinos cual es tu verdadero propósito

¿: son unos estúpidos si creen que el señor Hao puede ser vencido tan fácilmente en especial por unos shamanes tan débiles como ustedes

Horo horo: que fue lo que dijiste

¿: si no me creen pregúntenle a su amiga (señalando el interior de la pensión a la pelirosada) ella es capaz de encontrar la presencia del señor Hao ¿o no? Él estará esperando ansiosamente su respuesta

Len: si realmente Hao esta con vida porque no vino el personalmente ¿es que acaso teme que esta vez si lo eliminemos?

¿: no seas tonto él tiene cosas más importantes que hacer

Horo horo: y se puede saber que cosas son esas

¿: si tanto quieren saberlo se los diré, él esta preparando a su aliado más poderoso para que así pueda ayudarle a construir un nuevo mundo habitado solo por shamanes

Manta: "acaso la persona de la que habla es más poderoso que él" (refiriéndose al shaman de viento)

Ryu: ese desalmado de Hao, aun tiene metida en la cabeza la idea de ejecutar a los humanos

Len: hablas como si esa persona fuera mas fuerte que tu

¿: debo admitirlo, (cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos) ella rebasa mis poderes, es mas me atrevo a decir que su poder espiritual es tan grande como el del señor Hao. Jajaja creo que hable mas de la cuenta al igual que el señor Hao estaré esperando tu respuesta Yoh Asakura y claro que ustedes también están incluidos (lanzando una mirada a todos los presentes) Volter es hora de irnos (de entre pequeñas ventiscas el espíritu del shaman apareció a su lado)

Yoh: "ese es su espíritu, tiene un poder sorprendente"

¿: (subiendo al lomo de su espíritu) espero que nuestro rencuentro sea pronto (de ese modo entre los torbellinos el shaman de viento desapareció)

Horo horo: que desconsiderado, primero nos ataca, luego nos trata como a sus amigos y después se va así como así sin decirnos siquiera su nombre (cayendo en cuenta que se encontraba solo y viendo a sus amigos ingresar a la pensión) ¡ey! espérenme no ven que tengo la pierna lastimada ;;

CONTINUARA……


	3. cap 03

**0o0o0o0o0:** flash back

**x-x-x-x-x-x:** cambio de escenario

"…" pensamiento de los personajes

TEMOR A PERDERTE 

Capitulo 03

¿: (subiendo al lomo de su espíritu) espero que nuestro rencuentro sea pronto (de ese modo entre los torbellinos el shaman de viento desapareció)

Horo horo: que desconsiderado, primero nos ataca, luego nos trata como a sus amigos y después se va así como así sin decirnos siquiera su nombre (cayendo en cuenta que se encontraba solo y viendo a sus amigos ingresar a la pensión) ¡ey! espérenme no ven que tengo la pierna lastimada ;;

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x mientras que en el poblado deshabitado x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hao: (observando a una itako inconsciente) "a pesar de que utilizaste el **cuarzo de amatista** aun no has recuperado todos tus poderes y por ello no consigues liberar esa fuerza interna" (acercándose al rostro de la rubia) descuida haré que tus poderes se incrementen

Ana: (abriendo lentamente los ojos) ¿y se puede saber como lo harás?

Hao: que bien, ya despertaste

Ana: (incorporándose para quedar sentada) aun no respondes mi pregunta Hao

Hao: veo que tu temperamento no ha cambiado

Ana: (con su habitual tono frío) acaso debería

Hao: creo que no, ya que ese carácter siempre te ha diferenciado de los demás

Ana: (poniéndose de pie) no cambiemos de tema ¿dime como lo harás?

Hao: si te refieres a aumentar tu poder es muy fácil ¡Espíritu de fuego! (apareciendo detrás de su dueño) ya es hora, entrégame el rosario

- En ese momento el espíritu de fuego introdujo sus garras en su pecho y poco a poco sustrajo de su interior un rosario de color negro, se trataba del 1080

Hao: (recibiendo el 1080 de su espíritu) veras, el espíritu de fuego transfirió un poco de su poder a este rosario, lo suficiente como para aumentar tus poderes

Ana: (acercándose al shaman de fuego y tomando entre sus manos el 1080) no me refería a esto, sino a como harías para liberar aquel poder que según tu yace dormido en mi interior

Hao: mmm no te basta con que el rosario se haya fortalecido

Ana: a mi parecer ambos deben fortalecerse tanto el dueño como su arma

Hao: si tanto es tu deseo te lo cumpliré (posando ambas manos en el rostro de la itako) cierra los ojos y escúchame con atención ... siente el poder espiritual de tu interior, despierta esos poderes que se mantenían dormidos, yo me encargare de guiarte, cada uno de nosotros guarda una habilidad ilimitada en su interior, se uno ... conmigo

Ana: (abriendo lentamente sus ojos) esos fueron los conocimientos de la bitácora mágica

Hao: (alejándose de la rubia) pero a comparación de aquellos conocimientos de hace mil años, los que te concedí liberaran en su **totalidad** todos tus poderes causando a su vez pequeños cambios (una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del shaman) el rojo te sienta bien

Ana: (viendo su reflejo en un charco de agua) tendré que acostumbrarme

Hao: (advirtiendo otra presencia) no tardaste demasiado, acaso no te divertiste con ellos

Koetsu: (quitándose la mascara) prefiero que la diversión se posponga hasta el próximo encuentro que tenga con ellos, así será más emocionante (clavando la mirada en la itako) supongo que el señor Hao ya se encargo de ti

Ana: (con los ojos llenos de frialdad) eso a ti no te interesa

Hao: jajaja, definitivamente tu carácter me agrada Ana, (observando la luna) ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Yoh y sus amigos lleguen

Koetsu: será muy fácil derrotarlos pues a mi parecer siguen manteniendo el mismo nivel espiritual que en el torneo de shamanes

Ana: no debes subestimarlos ya que para ellos todo es posible en especial por la nombrada amistad

Hao: esas son puras estupideces

Koetsu: tanta palabrería me esta aburriendo, dime Ana quieres tener un combate conmigo

Ana: pero no me hago responsable si sales mal herido

Koetsu: me arriesgare

Ana: (poniéndose frente al shaman de viento) pues entonces empecemos

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x en la pensión x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Manta: ahora que es lo que harán muchachos

Len: ja, acaso no es obvio

Horo horo: aceptaremos la invitación de Hao

Ryu: se arrepentirá de haber vuelto no es así don Yoh

Yoh: quisiera saber si aun sigue con la idea de eliminar a los humanos

Horo horo: se puede saber donde tenías la cabeza Yoh, ese sujeto dijo que Hao estaba preparando a su aliado más poderoso para que así lo ayude en su objetivo

Len: son puras fanfarronerías yo mismo me encargare de derrotar a esa persona

Manta: pero aun no lo entiendo, no hubiera sido mejor para Hao, él tomarnos desprevenidos para así acabar con nosotros

Yoh: te equivocas Manta, Hao será la persona más despiadada del mundo pero no es aquel que ataca por la espalda

Horo horo: dime Tamao ya encontraste la ubicación de Hao

Tamao: (antes de salir de la pieza) si, el se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad atravesando el bosque, en un pequeño poblado el cual esta deshabitado

Manta: como quisiera acompañarlos amigos

Yoh: tú tendrás una tarea más importante Manta

Manta: ¿una tarea más importante?

Yoh: (con una sonrisa) en cuanto llegue Ana deberás evitar que vaya tras nosotros

Manta: ¡¡¡QUE QUE!

Horo horo: (con voz baja) pobre a él le toco la peor parte, prefiero enfrentarme a Hao que a Ana dios me libre

Ryu: doña Ana odia que le prohíban las cosas no será nada fácil el retenerla

Manta: pero Yoh ella será de gran utilidad en la batalla contra Hao

Horo horo: ¿por que lo dices?

Manta: es cierto ustedes aun no lo saben, lo que sucede es que el rosario de los 1080 fue reconstruido

Len: y eso en que nos ayudaría, la vez pasada no funciono

Manta: no se como, pero la abuela de Yoh fue capaz de añadir nuevas técnicas aumentando así el poder del 1080 y puedo asegurarles que esta vez Ana será capaz de sellar los movimientos de Hao

Ryu: ¿eso es cierto don Yoh?

Yoh: (desvaneciendo la sonrisa de su rostro) si, pero...

Horo horo: que más da, creo que debemos llamarla para que así nos ayude

Yoh: (con tono serio) no, no lo haremos

Manta: pero Yoh, con la ayuda de Ana será más fácil el derrotar a Hao y...

Yoh: (golpeando la mesa con ambas manos) ¡¡dije que no! Ella no se encuentra en...

Horo horo: (sorprendido al igual que todos por la reacción de su amigo) bueno Yoh no es para que te pongas así, de todos modos será suficiente con nosotros

Ryu: mientras el gran Ryu este presente no será necesaria la ayuda de doña Ana

Yoh: (poniéndose de pie con dirección a su dormitorio) lo... siento

- Todos observaron como la figura del shaman desaparecía al subir los escalones, cada uno se preguntaba él porque de la reacción tan molesta de su amigo al haber mencionado que la itako debía de ayudarles en la batalla que se llevaría a cabo con la persona que de seguro seria difícil el derrotar.

Yoh: (dejando caer su cuerpo sobre su fotón) "hubiera querido que regresaras mañana mismo, pero lo mejor será que te quedes en Izumo al menos hasta que esto termine" , ya que solo han pasado tres semanas desde que...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yoh: (viendo sus alrededores) ya estamos aquí abuela ¿por qué nos mandaste a llamar?

Kino: no hay tiempo que perder, (haciéndole la entrega de una yukata) espero que estés lista

Ana: (tomando entre sus manos la prenda) si abuela estoy lista

Yoh: (observando a su prometida) no entiendo nada, ¿Ana acaso tú ya sabias para que nos llamó la abuela? ¿para que estas lista? ¿por qué el abuelo no esta aquí?

Ana: (haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas del shaman) ¿será en el templo o en el...

Kino: (interrumpiendo a la itako) será en el lugar de donde lo sacaste

Ana: en lo alto de la montaña

Kino: así es (ambas mujeres se encaminaron al lugar mencionado)

Yoh: Ana, Ana (sin recibir respuesta) ¡¡¡Anaaaa!

Kino: (apuntándolo con su bastón) tú quédate aquí

Yoh: (cruzándose de brazos) no es justo si solamente necesitabas a Ana, ¿entonces para que me mandaste a llamar a mí también abuela?

Kino: (acomodándose sus lentes) tu labor empezara cuando el ritual haya finalizado

- Dicho esto las dos sacerdotisas se dirigieron a la cima de la montaña Ozore, luego de unos minutos la curiosidad del joven shaman hizo que las siguiera, ya en la cima no tuvo problemas en ocultar tanto su poder espiritual como así mismo debido a la gran cantidad de árboles, instalado en su escondite noto que la itako traía puesta la yukata que su abuela le había hecho entrega.

Ante las instrucciones de la anciana la bella joven tomaba lugar en el centro de un circulo el cual estaba formado por algo que parecía ser los restos de un rosario, mientras ella adoptaba una posición de rezo, la itako de cabellos blancos daba inicio al ritual, convocando así a los espíritus de las personas que crearon el rosario de los mil ochenta, estos mismos tomaron lugar alrededor de la joven sacerdotisa y tan solo al mencionar unas palabras los fragmentos que se encontraban a su entorno y la misma joven comenzaron a brillar, pero mientras el brillo se intensificaba en los restos del rosario que ahora parecía reconstruirse, el resplandecer de la joven disminuía. Cuando toda aquella luz se esfumó completamente de la itako los fragmentos volvieron a adquirir su forma como el _ROSARIO DE LOS MIL OCHENTA_, ahora solo se observaba a una sacerdotisa que yacía desmayada y los espíritus que colocaban en ella el rosario y acto seguido desaparecían

Kino: (fijando su mirada en unos árboles) piensas quedarte ahí o ayudar a tu prometida

Yoh: (saliendo de su escondite y apresurándose a llegar junto a la itako) Ana (tomándola entre sus brazos) por favor despierta

Kino: ella esta muy cansada

Yoh: no lo entiendo ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Kino: ha brindado sus poderes para que el mil ochenta sea reconstruido

Yoh: ¿se recuperara?

Kino: solo le ha quedado un poco de poder espiritual por lo que pasara un buen tiempo antes de que los recupere totalmente

Yoh: (contemplándola) ¿ella ya sabia que esto ocurriría?

Kino: así es, es mas ella misma se ofreció

Yoh: (alzando la voz) ¡¡¿pero porque!

Kino: eso deberás preguntarle cuando despierte, ahora tu tarea será cuidar de ella

Yoh: descuida abuela... la cuidare

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Fin Flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yoh: "ahora que lo pienso la abuela dijo que tardarías un tiempo en recuperar tus poderes, pero a la semana los recuperaste totalmente, me pregunto si habrás hecho algo para que eso pasara" (observando el reloj) ¡¡¡QUEEEE! Ya es medianoche será mejor que descanse un poco ya que mañana nos espera un gran día "esta vez te destruiré... Hao"

CONTINUARA……………………….

Notas de la autora

E tenido muchos problemas en fan ficción por lo que no pude actualizar, siento mucho que tengan que leerlo nuevamente, como se habrán dado cuenta no cambie nada de lo escrito sigue igual que la primera vez que lo leyeron, por favor tengan paciencia tratare de subir los capítulos cada semana y si no es así a lo mucho tardare dos semanas espero me comprendan

**lariana** gracias por tu ultimo review que dejaste (antes de que quitaran mi historia) ten un poco de paciencia que los capítulos nuevos ya vienen

**Eve nn **gracias por tu review espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, y si tienes razon en lo que dijiste, como te habras dado cuenta esta llena de peleas, acerca del romance habra mas pero dentro de unos cuantos capitulos puedo decirte que este un HxAxY lo dramatico estara en los ultimos capitulos espero que lo sigas leyendo y n uevamente gracias por los animos bye

Este fic también esta dedicado a mis autoras favoritas: **Minamo, Annami, Priss, Sophie 666, Solcito, Hana Daw, Gothic Punki, Xris** (quien sabe donde se habrá metido) **y Viosil Uab** ¡¡sigan adelante con sus historias! Son las mejores

Hasta luego

**Dayelsi**


	4. cap 04

**0o0o0o0o0:** flash back

**x-x-x-x-x-x:** cambio de escenario

"…" pensamiento de los personajes

TEMOR A PERDERTE 

Capitulo 04

Yoh: "ahora que lo pienso la abuela dijo que tardarías un tiempo en recuperar tus poderes, pero a la semana los recuperaste totalmente, me pregunto si habrás hecho algo para que eso pasara" (observando el reloj) ¡¡¡QUEEEE! Ya es medianoche será mejor que descanse un poco ya que mañana nos espera un gran día "esta vez te destruiré... Hao"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x a los primeros rayos de sol x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Manta: les deseo mucha suerte muchachos... Yoh

Yoh: si peque

Manta: no te preocupes, no dejare que Ana los sigua

Yoh: gracias, pero descuida llamé a mis abuelos y ellos me dijeron que Ana aun tiene cosas pendientes que resolver en Izumo y por lo tanto tardara en regresar

Horo horo: que suerte

Len: estamos desperdiciando tiempo valioso

Ryu: debemos apresurarnos don Yoh

Yoh: si

Tamao: mucha suerte joven Yoh, muchachos por favor cuídense

Horo horo: lo haremos Tamao, adiós

Ryu: hasta luego

Ahora los shamanes se encaminaban al lugar que la pelirosada les había indicado. En las afueras de la ciudad, atravesando el bosque, en un poblado deshabitado, ahí encontrarían al shaman de fuego pero una sorpresa los aguardaba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x mientras en Izumo x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yohmei: ¿estas segura de lo que haces Kino?

Kino: ¿acaso dudas de mí?

Yohmei: por supuesto que no, pero puede ser que Ana recu…

Kino: ya nada puedo hacer

Yohmei: por lo menos le hubiéramos dicho la verdad a Yoh

Kino: nunca traicionaría el pedido de una de mis pupilas "a menos que sea necesario" (tomando entre sus manos una carta) después de todo es la decisión que ella a tomado (apuntándolo con su bastón) y por lo tanto mantendrás la boca cerrada y si preguntan por ella tu dirás...

Yohmei: que aun tiene asuntos pendientes que resolver aquí en Izumo '

Kino: así es (observando como una pequeña esfera mostraba signos de rajadura) "en cuanto se haga pedazos iré a visitar a mi nieto"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x en el poblado x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Koetsu: ya me canse de esperarlos

Hao: tan desesperado como siempre

Koetsu: (dirigiendo la mirada a una itako de ahora cabellos rojos) ¿y tu no estas aburrida?... Ana

Ana: (con su tono frió) y por que debería de estarlo

Koetsu: supongo que la batalla que tuvimos no te entretuvo demasiado ya que me derrotaste al instante, porque mejor no te diviertes con esos sujetos

Ana: prefiero dejarte la diversión a ti

Koetsu: entonces ya esta decido, dígame señor Hao no hay problema si me adelanto para darles la bienvenida

Hao: por supuesto que no (y el shaman de viento desapareció)

Ana: (cruzándose de brazos) se confía demasiado

Hao: (aproximándose a la joven) bueno ¿y porque no le enseñas a conllevar una verdadera batalla?

Ana: lo haré, pero solo en el momento indicado

Hao: en tal caso será mejor que te los devuelva

Ana: (clavando la mirada en los ojos del shaman) te refieres a...

Hao: exacto, a Zenki y Goki

Ana: la última vez dijiste que me enseñarías a como usarlos

Hao: (jugando con un mechón del cabello de la sacerdotisa) luego de la pelea te daré una clase particular ¿te parece?

Ana: entonces será mejor que vayamos de una buena vez

Hao: de acuerdo (tomando a la itako de la cintura se transporto hasta el lugar del combate)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Horo horo: ghrrrrrr ya tengo hambre de seguro que ya es hora del almuerzo ;;

Ryu: pues te hubieras quedado en la pensión

Horo horo: sin mí ustedes estarían perdidos

Len: era preferible que ustedes par de payasos se quedaran

Horo horo - Ryu: ¡¡que fue lo que dijiste!

Yoh: vamos muchachos será mejor que guarden esas energías para la pelea

Len: (observando los frondosos árboles) atravesando este bosque se encuentra el poblado y de seguro Hao nos dará un gran recibimiento

A pesar de las instrucciones de la pelirosada los jóvenes tuvieron algunos problemas pero gracias a que una pareja les dio un aventón llegaron al bosque indicado, lanzándose miradas afirmativas los shamanes se internaron en el espeso bosque.

Yoh: ¿qué fue lo que viste Amida?

Amidamaru: (en su forma chibi) estamos a medio camino amo Yoh

Horo horo: ¡¡Que! aun nos falta la mitad ¡¡Me muero de hambre! ;;

Len: te lo dije era mejor que no vengas solo eres una molestia

Horo horo: no me colmes la paciencia chinito o sino...

Len: o sino que puercoespín

Koetsu: con que por eso se tardaban tanto

Ryu: esa voz me resulta muy familiar don Yoh

Yoh: si, se trata del mismo sujeto

Koetsu: (saltando de la rama de un árbol) me canse de esperarlos, así que me adelante para darles un buen recibimiento y para saber que fue lo que decidieron

Horo horo: (con tono sarcástico) no te hubieras tomado tantas molestias ya que nosotros estamos aquí por Hao así que puedes hacerte a un lado

Koetsu: creo que olvidaron como les fue la última vez

Yoh: nuestro único objetivo es Hao, por eso prefiero evitar una batalla antes de que alguien resulte herido

Koetsu: por lo que veo ya tomaron su decisión, no desean ayudarle al señor Hao prefieren seguir relacionándose con esos estúpidos humanos

Ryu: que comes que adivinas

Koetsu: lo siento pero si esa es su decisión no puedo dejarlos pasar

Len: te confías demasiado, será mejor que te quites sino quieres resultar muerto

Koetsu: ya veremos quien resulta muerto

Yoh: quería evitar una batalla innecesaria pero me doy cuenta de que no nos dejaras pasar por lo que tendremos que derrotarte

Los espíritus acompañantes hicieron su aparición para luego realizar la gran posesión de objetos

Ryu: (sobre su gran espíritu) ¡¡LA CARROSA DE LAS SERPIENTES DE AGUA!

Horo horo: ¡¡RESPLANDOR DE CRISTALES!

Len: ¡¡FUSHIN!

Yoh: ¡¡ESPIRITU DE LA ESPADA!

Koetsu: ja, si no fuera por la Bitácora Mágica no tendrían esos poderes, deberían de agradecerle al señor Hao y no oponerse a su ideal

Len: déjate de estupideces

Koetsu: (con su espíritu a lado) vamos Volter mostrémosles como se realiza una verdadera posesión de objetos

En las manos del enmascarado apareció el arma que utilizaba para realizar el oversoul se trataba de un azote, su empuñadura era de un color café plomizo, al igual que la vara que se extendía de el, al final de esta colgaba cinco látigos. El espíritu se posesiono del objeto, pero a comparación de las posesiones comunes que suelen cambiar de forma, esta permanecía igual, el mismo azote en la misma mano, todo igual.

Horo horo: ¿esa es tu posesión de objetos?

Koetsu: aun no has aprendido, no te fíes de la apariencia, ¿porque no atacan a la vez, hará las cosas más interesantes

Horo horo: pues así lo haremos MAREA DE HIELO

Len: GOLDEN CHUUKA ZANMAI

Ryu: JIGOKURYU BENITOKAGE

Yoh: ESPADA FUGAZ DE AMIDAMARU

Con tan solo agitar su azote en el aire, los ataques de los shamanes fueron desviados en distintas direcciones, se encontraban confundidos a pesar de haber atacado juntos todo fue en vano.

En el instante en que los látigos chocaran contra el suelo varias descargas de viento fueron a dar con los cuerpos que frente a él se encontraban haciendo que estos se impactaran contra los árboles

Koetsu: sé que ese no es todo su poder sino pelean en serio... morirán

Ryu: ya veras mocoso pasaremos sobre ti

Horo horo: nuestro objetivo es Hao

Len: así que no interfieras

Yoh: te derrotaremos

Nuevamente otro ataque, pero con el mismo resultado todos azotados contra los árboles repitiéndose una y otra vez

Koetsu: si tienen la mente en otro lugar les será imposible hacerme algún daño, recuerden que su oponente ¡¡soy yo!

Yoh: (sacudiéndose su ropa) ahora lo entiendo, hemos estado pensando en como derrotar a Hao que ni siquiera nos hemos concentrando, sino derrotamos a este sujeto nos será imposible acabar con Hao

Horo horo: (poniéndose de pie) es hora de ponernos serios

Ryu: (arreglando su fleco) ja, serio tú, no me hagas reír

Len: aquel que interfiera en nuestros planes morirá y me refiero a ti sabandija

Koetsu: pues adelante que esperan

Len: prueba mi ULTRA CUCHILLA DORADA

Koetsu: (deteniendo el ataque) ¿so es todo?

Horo horo: no es bueno que te distraigas CAÑON ANIQUILADOR

Koetsu: (esquivándolo a duras penas) tal y como ella lo dijo, ustedes son capaces de cambiar el resultado de una batalla

Ryu: deja de hablar y pon más atención ¡¡SERPIENTES DE AGUA!

Koetsu: (evadiéndolo para darle así un golpe) ¡¡MALDITOS INSECTOS! (fracasando en su intento de golpearlo) le demostrare que yo tengo la razón ¡¡SOY MAS FUERTE QUE USTEDES!

Len: (dándole un golpe en su estomago) ¿acaso no lo entiendes? mientras estemos juntos tu solo jamás podrás derrotarnos

Koetsu: (dirigiéndole una mirada de pocos amigos) no me vengas con estupideces, la amistad no tienen nada que ver con el poder

Horo horo: (acercándose) tú no tienes amigos por eso...

Ryu: nunca entenderías el verdadero significado de la amistad

Koetsu: (lanzando un ataque para que se alejaran de el) ¡¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

Yoh: entiéndelo de una buena vez, al tener amigos que te apoyen todo resulta posible

Koetsu: ¡¡ME NIEGO A CREERLO! (causando varias ráfagas de viento) ¡¡LOS AMIGOS SON SOLO BASURA!

Ryu: (evitando las ráfagas) ha perdido el control de sus poderes

Yoh: entonces tendremos que tranquilizarlo

Horo horo: (acercándose por detrás y congelando sus piernas para así inmovilizarlo) será mejor que empieces a enfriar tus ideas

Koetsu: ¡¡MALDITOS INSECTOS!

Len: lo mismo opino PUÑO DE ORO

A pesar de que el shaman pudo crear un muro de viento, un pequeño destello llegó justo a la mascara, haciendo que esta se partiera a la mitad y solo la parte que cubría el lado izquierdo del rostro se desprendiera de el

Koetsu: (cubriéndose con la mano la parte descubierta) ¡¡LO PAGARAN CARO! (golpeando estrepitosamente los cinco látigos contra el suelo) ¡¡CICLON!

Por suerte los shamanes esquivaron el ataque justo a tiempo, de no haber sido así correrían con el mismo destino que tuvo el bosque, todos los árboles que frente a él estaban se encontraban hecho añicos, en el suelo se presentaba una gran perforación sin contar con el hecho de que el shaman de viento estaba libre, sin embargo los cuatro jóvenes estaban decididos a terminar con esto de una buena vez

Ryu: ahora veras nuestro mega poder

Horo horo: ¡¡prepárate!

Todos se impulsaron para dar su ultimo golpe pero antes de llegar a él dos shikigamis aparecieron, uno rojo y el otro azul creando así un campo de energía el cual arrojó a los shamanes a una gran distancia.

Len: pero que rayos

Horo horo: esos eran...

Ryu: eran los mismos demonios que usaba doña Ana

Yoh: eso significa que Hao esta aquí

En cuanto los shikigamis desaparecieron pudieron advertir que una persona le hacia la entrega de otra mascara al shaman de viento, se trataba de una joven esbelta, de tez blanca, cabello rojizo, traía puesto un vestido con una mezcla de dorado y cobrizo, era corto arriba de sus rodillas de mangas largas, ajustadas hasta el codo y anchas hasta llegar a su muñeca

Len: (acercándose mas al lugar al igual que los otros) como te atreves a interferir en nuestra batalla

Ana: (cerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos) cuatro contra uno, a mi parecer eso no es justo

Horo horo: (señalando al que traía puesta su nueva mascara) el mismo lo quiso así

Ana: (lanzando su mirada fría) ¿y que tenían planeado hacer? Acaso matarlo, no, eso no seria algo tuyo ¿verdad Yoh Asakura?

Yoh: (clavando su mirada en aquellos ojos rojos) nuestro único objetivo es Hao, prefiero llegar hasta él sin involucrar a otras personas

Ana: pues tendrás que cambiar esa forma de pensar, aun no entiendo porque prefieres ayudar a esos humanos, aquellos que te despreciaron e incluso temieron 'hijo del diablo'

Yoh: ...

Ryu: don Yoh...

Ana: los humanos siempre han temido lo que es diferente a ellos y nada cambiara su forma de pensar por mas que se esfuercen siempre serán rechazados

Horo horo: ya cállate te crees una sabelotodo ¿no?

Ana: tu mismo fuiste testigo de la destrucción de la naturaleza si permitimos que esos indeseables humanos sigan con vida acabaran con lo poco que queda de este planeta

Len: sabes mucho acerca de todos en cambio nosotros no sabemos nada de ti

Ana: lo único que deben saber es que si no están de lado de Hao serán eliminados así que piénsenlo mejor y...

Yoh: nuestra respuesta siempre será la misma

Ana: ya veo entonces (sacando a la luz su rosario) no me dejan otra opción

Len: ¿un rosario?

Horo horo: eso quiere decir que ella es...

Ryu: es una itako

Len: con ese simple rosario no nos detendrás

Ana: mi objetivo no es destruirlos

Yoh: ¿qué es lo que estas tramando?

Ana: acabare con lo más valioso que tienen (mirando a Koetsu) ahora te enseñare como una itako se divierte (ante lo dicho el shaman desapareció)

Horo horo: no te creas, tú no sabes lo que es más importante para nosotros

Ana: ¿eso creen? (extendiendo su brazo para mostrarles lo que en su mano guardaba)

Yoh: esos son...

CONTINUARA…………………………

Notas de la autora

¡Volví con más! Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, como verán en este Cáp. hay mucha acción y combates y lo seguirá habiendo en los próximos, ustedes se preguntaran ¿y donde esta el romance? ¿Por qué lo puso en esa categoría? Pues verán el romance se encuentra en los últimos capítulos por favor tengan paciencia


	5. cap 05

**0o0o0o0o0 :** flash back

**x-x-x-x-x-x:** cambio de escenario

"…" pensamiento de los personajes

TEMOR A PERDERTE 

Capitulo 05

Horo horo: no te creas, tú no sabes lo que es más importante para nosotros

Ana: ¿eso creen? (extendiendo su brazo para mostrarles lo que en su mano guardaba)

Yoh: esos son...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mikihisa: no les gustaría entrenar para desarrollar ese poder espiritual

Todos: ¿¿entrenar?

Yoh: (observando los objetos que sostenía) ¿un grano de arroz... y un pincel?

Mikihisa: antes que nada necesito que escriban algo en ese grano de arroz

Horo horo: ¿para que?

Chocolove: quiere que escribamos en algo tan diminuto como este grano

Mikihisa: déjenme ver, que les parece si escriben el nombre de algo valioso para ustedes

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Fin Flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryu: se supone que el maestro los arrojó en el desierto de la aldea apache

Horo horo: ¿por qué los tiene ella?

Ana: en esa ocasión ni siquiera fueron capaces de encontrar estos pequeños granos

Len: (en posición de ataque) ¡¡¡ya estoy harto de tus palabrerías!

Yoh: ¡¡tú no eres quien para destruir lo que tanto significa para nosotros!

Todos los shamanes atacaron en conjunto sin embargo antes de llegar a ella se sumieron en una profunda oscuridad

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ryu: (caminando hacia la nada) esta demasiado oscuro ¡¡¡Len, Horo horo, don Yoh! (divisando una luz frente a el) ¡¡alguien puede oírme!

¿: hola Ryu

Ryu: (distinguiendo una figura) Ly... Lyzerg ¿de verdad eres tu? (estirando su brazo para tratar de alcanzarlo)

Lyzerg: (mostrando su mejor sonrisa) por supuesto que soy yo

Cuando él ingles quiso aproximarse al shaman con espada de madera, al solo dar un paso se desplomo en el suelo, un hacha yacía en su espalda y a sus pies se encontraba el autor de tal crimen un shikigami de color rojo

Ryu: ¡¡¡LYZERG! (cuando ambos desaparecieron una silueta tomo su lugar) ¡¡tú fuiste la causante!

Ana: ¿y que harás al respecto?

Ryu: ¡¡acabare contigo!

Ana: no me hagas reír, eres muy débil ¿y así creías poder ayudar a Yoh?

Ryu: ¿que dijiste?

Ana: estoy segura que aun no has encontrado tu 'sitio favorito', ese lugar solo existirá cuando Hao haya creado aquel mundo habitado solo por shamanes

Ryu: eso no es...no es cierto

Ana: piénsalo bien... Ryu (desapareció dejando al joven de fleco en una total oscuridad)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Horo horo: (despertando) ¿qué fue lo que paso? Y... esto (percatándose que se encontraba en un extenso campo de plantas) es maravilloso tal y como me lo había imaginado

El shaman del norte contemplaba todo su alrededor sin siquiera parpadear, pero algo llamo su atención un par de jóvenes que se encontraban a cierta distancia arrojaron un par de botellas que se rompieron en cuanto hicieron contacto con el suelo y seguidamente lanzaron un cerillo provocando así que aquel hermoso campo se viera envuelto en las llamas de un fuego ardiente, a pesar de sus poderes congelantes el ainu no podía hacer nada el fuego se expandía tan rápidamente que era imposible detenerlo

Ana: (apareciendo entre las llamas) ¿ahora lo comprendes? Poco a poco los humanos acabaran con este mundo

Horo horo: puede que tengas razón pero...

Ana: aun les tienes confianza ¿acaso será por que tu hermana es uno de ellos?

Horo horo: no metas a Pilika en esto

Ana: entiendo, es por ella, entonces también perecerá

Horo horo: ¡¡¿que dijiste! (en ese momento vio la imagen de su hermana menor consumiéndose en las llamas) ¡¡PILIKA!

Pilika: ¡¡HERMANO!

Ana: al final todos los humanos tendrán el mismo destino (dicho esto desapareció dejando al shaman de hielo en un estado de shock)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Len: (con la mano en la cabeza) ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Basón: ¡¡SEÑORITO!

Len: ¿Basón? ¡¡donde estas!

Ana: justo detrás de ti

Len: (volteándose) ¿qué haces tu aq...

Detrás de la itako se encontraba el espíritu acompañante del joven Tao, envuelto en cadenas, con la vista baja y con una gran cantidad de heridas

Len: Maldita ¡¡¿qué fue lo que le hiciste!

Ana: tan solo le hice un conjuro, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por él? Al fin y al cabo se trata solo de una herramienta

Len: el no es una herramienta es... ¡¡es mi amigo!

Ana: antes no pensabas así, luego de conocer a Yoh y los demás cambiaste de opinión

Len: (recordando la frase de su amigo) todos necesitamos de aquellos que se rían aunque sea de nuestras tonterías

Ana: ¿tanto vale para ti la amistad de esos sujetos?

Len: no lo entenderías, ya que tú nunca tuviste un amigo

Ana: al final todos te abandonaran al igual que él (haciendo desvanecer al espíritu)

Len: ¡¡BASON!

Ana: y te quedaras solo como antes, no lo olvides (esfumándose de la vista del shaman)

Len: (lanzando un puño contra el suelo) nunca permitiré que eso pase

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yoh: (caminando sin rumbo fijo) ¿dónde estarán? Espero que no les haya ocurrido nada malo (topándose con algo en el camino) esto es... es la pañoleta de Ana (cuando estuvo a punto de recogerlo pudo ver otros objetos mas adelante dejando atrás la prenda roja) no puede ser... son las armas de los muchachos debió pasarles algo

Sin dudar ni un segundo el shaman de cabellera alborotada corrió en busca de sus amigos, al detenerse para tomar aire diviso que a cierta distancia se hallaba un árbol de cerezo pero lo que llamo su atención fue que alguien se encontraba apoyado en el, a pesar de que la luz lo cegara a medida que se iba acercando la silueta se tornaba mas familiar, el hecho de que estuviera de espalda no era obstáculo para que supiera de quien se trataba

Yoh: (posando su mano en el hombro de la otra persona) ¿Ana... eres tu?

Ana: (volteándose para quedar cara a cara con el shaman) que comes que adivinas

Yoh: (dándose cuenta que se trataba de la dueña de los shikigamis no dudo en alejarse de ella) tu no eres Ana, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste con mis amigos?

Ana: Ya decía yo que era raro que te preocuparas de tu prometida

Yoh: no entiendo ¿a qué te refieres?

Ana: lo único que te importa son tus amigos, los demás pueden irse al diablo

Yoh: eso no es cierto

Ana: (sosteniendo un grano de arroz entre sus dedos y elevándolo hasta la altura de sus ojos) cometiste un error al plasmar el nombre de ella cuando se te pidió que escribieras lo más valioso para ti (deshaciendo el grano entre sus dedos) ¿no estas de acuerdo?

Yoh: ¿por qué lo dices?

Ana: ¿no es obvio, tus amigos siempre fueron más importantes, ¿por qué crees que ella se fue en cuanto estuviste reunido con ellos?

Yoh: no se como te enteraste, pero ella solo se marcho debido a un problema que se presento en Izumo

Ana: tan ingenuo como siempre, ella sabia que estaba de sobra por eso decidió que era mejor alejarse

Yoh: ¡¡TE EQUIVOCAS!

Ana: por supuesto que no, ya que lo comprobé cuando te preocupaste mas por el bienestar de tus dichosos amigos que por el de tu prometida, de nada te servirá negarlo

Yoh: (recordando que dejo atrás la pañoleta roja para así acudir a lo que más llamo su atención) yo...

Ana: lo ves, estoy en lo cierto, de seguro no te importara cuándo ella se aleje definitivamente de tu lado (desapareció dejando con dudas al castaño)

Yoh: ¡¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE! ¡¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Todos despertaron del trance en el que habían quedado, abrieron lentamente los ojos, dispuestos a ponerse de pie y enfrentar a la persona que les ocasiono tales visiones, pero les fue imposible, todas sus fuerzas habían sido consumidas a duras penas se levantaron, observaron como aquella mujer les dirigía una mirada fría con aquellos intensos ojos rojos pero sin demostrar sentimiento alguno es mas parecía carecer de ellos, solo se limitaron a ver como ella les daba la espalda y se reunía con aquel joven enmascarado

Len: adonde crees que vas, aun no hemos terminado

Ana: (manteniéndose de espaldas) dudo que en ese estado puedan librar una batalla

Yoh: nos debes una explicación

Ana: yo no le debo nada a nadie

Horo horo: lo que vimos son solo ilusiones

Ana: (volteándose para verlos) eso depende de cada uno, quizás otros no opinen lo mismo

Hao: (apareciendo detrás de la itako) hiciste un buen trabajo

Yoh: Hao

Hao: (sonriendo) por el momento no acabare con sus vidas quiero que observen el renacer del nuevo mundo sin la presencia de los estúpidos humanos

Len: eres un miserable ¿tienes pensado aniquilar a los humanos?

Ana: (interviniendo en la conversación) no solo a ellos sino también a los shamanes débiles (dirigiendo su mirada al mayor de los shamanes) y tu sabes a quien me refiero

Ryu: "Ly... Lyzerg"

Hao: nos volveremos a ver (dicho esto desapareció junto con el shaman de viento)

Ana: aun pueden cambiar de idea...

Horo horo: ya te lo dijimos no...

Ana: piénsenlo mejor... y antes que se me olvide, la invitación va también para el enano cabezón ya que la ultima vez demostró que puede llegar a ser un gran shaman (dicho esto desapareció no sin antes dejar caer cerca de ellos los pequeños granos de arroz)

Len: (cogiendo los granos de arroz) ¡¡quien diablos era esa mujer!

Horo horo: no tengo ni la más mínima idea

Yoh: el problema es que parece conocernos muy bien

Ryu: ahora que hacemos don Yoh

Yoh: que les parece si nos dirigimos al poblado

Len: tal vez Hao este ahí

Yoh: puede que si, pero no tenemos otra opción

Len: (viendo que todos se encontraban cansados y lastimados) tienes razón

Horo horo: (con la mano en su estomago) solo espero que ahí encontremos comida ;;

Ryu: (moviendo la cabeza negativamente) no tienes remedio

CONTINUARA…………….

Notas de la autora

Bueno hasta aquí son los capítulos que ya había subido anteriormente, ya se vienen los cap. nuevos no desesperen. No duden en dejar reviews contestare todas las dudas que tengan (porfa dejen reviews ;;) espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

**Gothic- punki** gracias por tu review, que bueno que el fic sea de tu agrado me encanta saber que una de mis autoras favoritas la lee ¡¡ARIGATO! Y aprovecho para darte ánimos ¡¡sigue adelante! Bye espero que sigas dejando review


	6. cap 06

**0o0o0o0o0 :** flash back

**x-x-x-x-x-x:** cambio de escenario

"…" pensamiento de los personajes

TEMOR A PERDERTE 

Capitulo 06

Yoh: que les parece si nos dirigimos al poblado

Len: tal vez Hao este ahí

Yoh: puede que si, pero no tenemos otra opción

Len: (viendo que todos se encontraban cansados y lastimados) tienes razón

Horo horo: (con la mano en su estomago) solo espero que ahí encontremos comida ;;

Ryu: (moviendo la cabeza negativamente) no tienes remedio

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hao: este es un buen lugar

Koetsu: si pero no entiendo, estaríamos más cómodos en el pueblo

Ana: (apareciendo detrás de Koetsu) Yoh no se arriesgaría a volver a la pensión estando tan lejos y sus amigos lastimados, es seguro que pasaran la noche en el poblado

Koetsu: (recostándose en el verde pasto) los conoces muy bien

Ana: además este lugar esta mucho mejor

Hao: no hay nada más reconfortante que estar rodeado de la misma naturaleza

- Decía el shaman de fuego mientras observaba el hermoso paisaje que lo rodeaba, árboles robustos y frondosos adornados de su majestuosa vestidura verde, el suelo lleno de hermosas flores, un poco mas a lo lejos una cascada con su reluciente y cristalina agua, pero lo que le ponía mas belleza a ese lugar era lo que frente a él se encontraba la persona con la cual el viento jugueteaba haciendo mecer sus cabellos en el aire, su pálida piel siendo iluminada por un radiante atardecer y aquélla mirada que a pesar del cambio de color de ojos, era la misma, intensa profunda y fría

Hao: (hablando entre susurros) realmente hermoso

Ana: (habiendo escuchado lo que el shaman de fuego decía se acerco a él) no te preocupes, no dejaremos que esos estúpidos humanos sigan destruyendo lo que queda de este mundo

Hao: (fijando su mirada en aquel pálido rostro) te ves algo cansada

Ana: (con un tono molesto) ¿cansada yo?

Hao: no tiene caso que lo niegues, el haber usurpado la mente de todos ellos te ha dejado exhausta

Ana: con que te gusta bromear

Hao: (acariciando una de las mejillas de la itako) quizás los engañabas a ellos pero a mi no

Ana: (apartando la mano del shaman) como engañar a alguien que se mete en mi cabeza y lee mis pensamientos

Hao: por que te molestas si tú también puedes hacer lo mismo

Koetsu: vamos dejen de pelear, no puedo conciliar el sueño

Ana: (suspirando) ah ya esta oscureciendo será mejor que...

Hao: harás el ritual de purificación para reestablecer tus fuerzas

Ana: (dedicándole una mirada de enojo) si, algún problema

Hao: solo uno (acercándose más a ella para susurrarle en el oído) no creo que tu atuendo sea el correcto para la purificación

Ana: (observando su vestimenta) "olvide que debe ser blanco" (notando que el shaman de fuego la envolvía con su capa) pero que...

Hao: (con su torso desnudo) creo que esto te servirá

Ana: (cerrando los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa) tonto (y se alejo con dirección a la cascada)

Hao: (observando la silueta alejarse) aun no ha recuperado sus fuerzas

Koetsu: entonces será mejor ir por la piedra

Hao: descuida ella será quien vaya por la piedra

Koetsu: mmm siempre es ella la que se divierte

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ryu: no importa cuanto busquemos en este pueblo no queda ni una miga de pan

Horo horo: creo que voy a morir

Len: pues nos harías un gran favor

Horo horo: ¡¡que dijiste! . 

Yoh: me pregunto que le habrá ocurrido a la gente que vivía aquí

Len: eso es lo de menos, parece ser que Hao se marcho de este lugar

Ryu: que es lo que haremos don Yoh

Yoh: pasaremos la noche en este pueblo y mañana a primera hora volveremos a Funbari

Bason: ¡¡señorito!

Len: encontraste algo Bason

Bason: en lo profundo del bosque se encuentra una cascada y árboles frutales

Horo horo: (con los ojos en forma de estrella) dijiste árboles frutales

Ryu: pero que suerte tenemos

Yoh: bueno entonces será mejor ir por la comida

Len: descuiden yo iré por ella

Horo horo: y desde cuando tan amable

Len: soy el más rápido además tengo menos heridas que ustedes

Yoh: entonces lo dejamos en tus manos Len

Len: andando Bason

Bason: si señorito

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ana: (cubierta por la capa de Hao) a pesar de haber recibido los poderes de Hao, el entrar en sus mentes fue mucho "tendré que regresar a Funbari por la piedra"

- Dicho esto tomo lugar en la roca que se encontraba en el centro de la cascada para así adquirir una postura de meditación, a medida que el agua recorría su cuerpo sentía como todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían y solamente un ambiente de paz la invadía. Fue así que poco a poco su aura se iba incrementando.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Len: (haciéndose paso entre los arbustos) "ya estamos cerca puedo escuchar el caer del agua", será mejor que regreses Bason no sea que esos ineptos se metan en problemas

Bason: esta bien señorito (desapareciendo de la vista del shaman)

Len: solo un poco más (deteniendo su paso) "este poder que se siente es de... "

- El shaman de china se apresuro en llegar al lugar en donde la presencia de esa persona conocida sé hacia mas fuerte, pero al sentir otras presencias decidió que lo mejor era observar de lejos para confirmar si sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

Len: (observando una colina) "no hay duda alguna, es Hao y ese tipejo, pero esta otra presencia se me hace tan conocida" (buscando a la persona dueña de esa aura, centro su mirada en el centro de la cascada) ¡¡qué rayos! es esa mujer, pero porque su poder espiritual se parece tanto al de...

¿: ¿al de Ana?

Len: (volteándose para quedar cara a cara con la persona que lo había descubierto) ya imagine que no podía ocultarme de ti... Hao

Hao: no me digas que viniste a acabar conmigo

Len: y si así fuera

Hao: te aseguro que no saldrás con vida

¿: él solo esta aquí por simple casualidad

Len: ... (sintiendo la voz cerca de su oído)

¿: (caminando hasta quedar junto al shaman de fuego) no es así Len Tao

- El joven chino solo se limito a observar detenidamente a aquella persona, antes no se había percatado, pero ahora se dio cuenta que los rasgos físicos de la pelirroja que frente a él se encontraba eran idénticos a la de una persona que conocía muy bien, su amiga, si no fuera por el pelo y ojos rojos diría que se trataba de la prometida de su mejor amigo

Hao: ¿estas satisfecho? Interrumpiste la meditación de...

Len: me tiene sin cuidado

Ana: tan impulsivo como siempre (en un tono mas molesto) ¡¡porque mejor no regresas con tus amigos!

Len: (viendo como un aura oscura la rodeaba) ja, fui un tonto al creer que te parecías a ella "¿pero porque en ese momento su poder espiritual era igual al de Ana?"

Hao: ¿entonces porque dudas? Y si te dijera que es la mismísima Ana

Len: no soy tan estúpido para tragarme tus cuentos

Hao: ¿realmente crees que ella esta en Izumo?

Len: solo dices mentiras ¿por qué Ana querría ayudarte?

Hao: eso pregúntaselo a ella (dicho esto desapareció)

Len: están muy equivocados si creen que...

Ana: será mejor que no se interpongan en nuestros planes si no quieren resultar heridos o mejor dicho muertos

Len: piensas que dejaremos que unas alimañas como ustedes lleven a cabo sus siniestros planes

Ana: (observando la luna que hacia su aparición) antes no pensabas así, estabas dispuesto a acabar con los humanos, (con un dejo de tristeza) luego de conocer a Yoh tus nociones cambiaron

Solo podía observar como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su pálido rostro, solamente una vez había sido espectador de tal panorama, - cuando en una noche igual a esta, debido a los encargos que mi hermana me pidió que les entregara a los Asakura, y por el caer del anochecer me vi obligado a aceptar la invitación de Yoh de pasar la noche en la pensión, no imaginé que a esas altas horas justo al asomarme por la ventana hubiera alguien en el jardín, contemplando la luna se encontraba la prometida de Yoh Asakura, la fría y calculadora Ana Kyoyama, - solo que en esa ocasión se mostraba afligida y preocupada

Ana: y no solamente tú, los otros también cambiaron al conocer a Yoh

Len: a quienes té estas refiriendo

Ana: a quien más, a Ryu él vándalo que hacia estragos, a Fausto un sicótico que experimentaba con los propios seres humanos, a Lyserg una persona obsesionada que lo único que hacia era lastimar a otros solo por encontrar a personas más fuertes que el.

Len: jajaja por lo visto es algo que te irrita

Ana: será mejor que te marches, porque no visitas a tu hermana tal vez sea la ultima vez que la veas

Len: (lleno de cólera) ¡¡qué quieres decir con eso!

Ana: solo los shamanes más fuertes serán recibidos en el nuevo mundo y a mi parecer tu hermana no cumple con los requisitos

Len: acabas de confirmar mis sospechas, tu no eres Ana ella nunca osaría lastimar a otros y menos matar a los humanos

Ana: (acercándose al chino) nunca supiste cuales eran sus verdaderos deseos no hables como si lo supieras

Len: todos sabemos lo que ella quiere "ser la esposa del Shaman King"

Ana: (alterándose) ¡¡crees realmente que ser la esposa del rey Shaman era su primordial deseo, pues estas equivocado ese deseo solo se formo y fue creciendo cuando la comprometieron con Yoh Asakura, su verdadero y principal objetivo lo tenia muy claro cuando fue abandonada por esos estúpidos que SÉ hacian llamar sus padres

Len: "su aura oscura se ha incrementado realmente es una persona llena de ira y odio"

Ana: así es, estoy llena de odio y por eso acabare con la basura humana

Len: acaso eres capaz de...

Ana: leer la mente

Len: pero creí que el único que podía hacerlo era…

Ana: ya tuve suficiente (se aproximo aun más al chino)

Len: (al notar que no podía moverse) que piensas hacer

- Al estar ya cerca del shaman ella le sonrió cínicamente poso una de sus manos en el brazo del joven. Al principio solamente sentía calor pero poco a poco fue aumentando hasta que sentía como su brazo se iba quemando por una ardiente llama que provenía de la itako

Ana: (quitando su mano del brazo ya herido y alejándose) un recordatorio de esta amigable conversación (desapareciendo)

Len: (cayendo de rodillas y sosteniendo su brazo herido) "acaso realmente es Ana, pero como fue que obtuvo este poder" (poniéndose de pie) debemos regresar a Funbari

Notas de la autora

Espero que les haya gustado, un poquito de HxA no se preocupen habrá mas, díganme que les gustaría un YxA o un HxA dejen reviews por fa ;;

**Gothic-punki: **gracias por tu review me suben el animo espero que este Cáp. haya sido de tu agrado gracias y continua con tu fic ADELANTE GOTHIC-PUNKI ADELANTE

DAYELSI


	7. cap 07

**0o0o0o0o0 :** flash back

**x-x-x-x-x-x:** cambio de escenario

"…" pensamiento de los personajes

TEMOR A PERDERTE 

Capitulo 07

- Al estar ya cerca del shaman ella le sonrió cínicamente poso una de sus manos en el brazo del joven. Al principio solamente sentía calor pero poco a poco fue aumentando hasta que sentía como su brazo se iba quemando por una ardiente llama que provenía de la itako

Ana: (quitando su mano del brazo ya herido y alejándose) un recordatorio de esta amigable conversación (desapareciendo)

Len: (sosteniendo su brazo herido) "acaso realmente es Ana, pero como fue que obtuvo este poder" (poniéndose de pie) debemos regresar a Funbari

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ryu: ya se tardo demasiado

Horo horo: de seguro esta saboreando toda la comida y no dejara nada para nosotros

¿: no soy un glotón como tu Hoto hoto

Horo horo: que no me...

Yoh: (observando a su amigo y poniéndose de pie) pero que fue lo que te paso Len

Len: (apretando con mas fuerza su brazo izquierdo) no se preocupen esta herida no significa nada

Ryu: pero si estas sangrando

Len: esto sucedió por un descuido mío

Yoh: pero quien te hizo eso

Len: ...

Ryu: (observando detenidamente la herida del shaman de china) pues para mí que son quemaduras

Horo horo: ¿eso significa que té encontraste con Hao?

Len: si así fue, pero se equivocan si piensan que fue el que me lastimo

Horo horo: que quieres decir, el es el único que manipula el fuego

Len: aunque no lo crean fue aquella mujer que lo acompaña

Yoh: es peligroso permanecer aquí, será mejor que regresemos, debemos curar esa herida, nos contaras los detalles después

Len: yo también les iba a pedir lo mismo debemos volver a Funbari

Horo horo: el señorito le tiene miedo al fuego

Len: ¡¡que no es por eso! "en cuanto lleguemos a Funbari confirmare si Ana esta en Izumo"

Ryu: apúrate Len

Len: (viendo que sus amigos ya habían partido) son unos desconsiderados ¡espérenme!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ana: (sentada a orillas de un arroyo) ¿como hice eso? (observando su mano derecha para luego sumergirla en el agua) "sentí como el calor empezó a recorrer todo mi brazo ¿por qué?" No lo entiendo

Hao: (detrás de la sacerdotisa) tú poder dormido esta despertando

Ana: no se de que hablas, a mi parecer es por causa de que aumentaste mi poder espiritual

Hao: estas equivocada, es cierto que incremente tus poderes pero eso nada tiene que ver con lo que hiciste

Ana: (poniéndose de pie) que quieres decir con eso

Hao: yo solo reestablecí tus poderes ya que te encontrabas débil debido a que los otorgaste para que el rosario fuera reconstruido, solo aumente el poder del 1080 y al igual que Yoh y los demás recibiste los conocimientos de la bitácora eso te hizo mas fuerte pero…

Ana: (estando cara a cara con el shaman) lo acabas de decir fue la bitácora la que me dio estos…

Hao: NO, este poder es solo tuyo, tu misma lo creaste a causa del dolor y el odio, (acariciando una de las mejillas de la itako) recuérdalo hace tiempo lo utilizaste cuando experimentaste el verdadero…

Ana: "odio y dolor…"

Lo recuerdo fue hace tiempo cuando aun era pequeña – les conté a mis padres que ya había hecho un amigo, no les dio importancia, pero en cuanto se los presente no imaginé que ellos no podían verlo se sintieron ofendidos a tal grado que sus miradas se llenaron de cólera, me llamaban mentirosa y embustera, yo no podía hacer nada mas que callar y escuchar sus insultos pero ni con eso estaban conformes _"aprenderás a no burlarte de nosotros"_ fue lo que dijo aquel hombre, con una mano agarro fuertemente de mi brazo y con la otra empezó a darme bofetadas, sentí como mi rostro ardía y que en cualquier momento se haría pedazos, pensé que aquella mujer a la que tanto quería y agradecía por haberme dado la vida iría en mi auxilio pero me equivoque solo se quedo contemplando la escena, su rostro reflejaba satisfacción y regocijo, en ese momento lo entendí **me encontraba sola** y nadie me ayudaría. Por mas que se lo pedía él no paraba tenia que idear algo para detenerlo, pero en mi cabeza solo existía una pregunta **¿Por qué?** es cierto que ellos nunca demostraron ni un mínimo de afecto hacia mí ¿pero era necesario llegar a los golpes? fue entonces que salio a flote el sentimiento que ellos mismos sembraron en mi… **odio**, pose mi mano derecha en el rostro de mi opresor, no se como pero el se quedo paralizado por mas que lo intentase no conseguía moverse estuve así unos cuantos segundos, ya que por lo gritos de dolor que lanzaba mi dichoso padre esa mujer me aparto de él a empujones, cuando caí al suelo desperté del trance en el que había entrado, fije mi mirada en el semblante de aquel hombre y solo pude contemplar la marca en su rostro, sin duda hecha por una quemadura – luego de eso se deshicieron de mi

Hao: (jugando con la ahora roja cabellera de la sacerdotisa) y debido a que utilizaste la piedra, tu poder se ha liberado completamente pero aun no lo dominas, solo lo harás cuando tengas de nuevo el cuarzo en tus manos

Ana: una razón mas para ir por ella (apartando las osadas manos del shaman para así quedar de espaldas y no ver aquel rostro que se mostraba divertido) ya me voy

Hao: preferiría que no vayas sola (dicho esto desapareció dejando a otro en su lugar)

Ana: "por esta vez aceptare la oferta" ¡¡andando Espíritu de Fuego!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Manta: (apareciendo en el portón) ya llegaste Yoh

Yoh: gracias a ti Manta, no imagine que tendrías un coche esperando por nosotros

Manta: nunca esta demás tomar las precauciones necesarias díganme ¿pudieron derrotar a Hao? (observando a los demás pero llamándole la atención uno de los shamanes) ¡¡Len estas herido!

Len: no es nada solo una pequeña quemadura

Manta: acaso Hao…

Len: te equivocas no fue el

Yoh: será mejor que Tamao te cure esa herida y mientras tanto te contaremos todo lo sucedido Manta

Manta: esta bien Yoh

- Todos ingresaron a la pensión, mientras que Tamao le curaba las heridas al chino, el shaman de atuendo Elvis junto con el ainu del norte devoraban grandes raciones de comida e Yoh le relataba todo lo sucedido a su pequeño amigo

Manta: ya veo con que eso sucedió, pero quien podrá ser esa mujer

Yoh: y además… ella te invito a ti también

Manta: ¡¡QUE QUÉ! ¿A MI? OO

Horo horo: es cierto dijo (imitando la voz de la itako) - _la invitación va también para el enano cabezón ya que la ultima vez demostró que puede llegar a ser un gran shaman- _y luego de eso desapareció

Manta: °O° (con la boca abierta) no lo puedo creer esta loca si piensa que aceptare… un momento me dijo enano cabezón . primero Ana y ahora ella ES EL COLMO

Len: "es cierto solo Ana se refiere a Manta de esa manera, acaso realmente se trata de ella, si ese es el caso estamos en…" (viendo sus pensamientos interrumpidos por un ruido proveniente de la planta alta) QUE FUE ESO

Ryu: no lo se pero proviene de la habitación de doña Ana

Horo horo: mejor quédate aquí Tamao puede que sea peligroso

- Y sin más que decir todos se dirigieron a la susodicha habitación

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ana: (estando en el marco de una ventana, contemplando el interior de una oscura y silenciosa habitación) no te preocupes ya que realice un conjuro para que no se percataran de tu presencia (ingresando al interior del dormitorio) espérame aquí

- El espíritu solo la observo y asintió ante lo dicho por la sacerdotisa

Ana: (mirando todo a su alrededor) "por lo visto todo esta igual a como lo deje" (percatándose de una presencia) ¡¡sal de ahí!

- De una esquina apareció un espíritu, que al ver a la sacerdotisa hizo una reverencia era claro que a pesar de los cambios de dicha mujer él sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, después de todo el era su informante y mensajero

Ana: dime Tomeboro ¿has cuidado de que nadie se acerque a la piedra? (recibiendo un si por respuesta) muy bien, tu trabajo ha terminado nótese que Tomeboro es el espíritu que asusto a Horo en el baño

- El espíritu hizo otra reverencia para así marcharse pero se vio envuelto con un rosario negro, la causante de ello era la itako

Ana: pero si aun no te lo he agradecido (acercándose al espíritu para susurrarle unas palabras) te lo agradeceré dándote el descanso eterno (una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el pálido rostro de la joven)

- Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos trato de liberarse del rosario que lo aprisionaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, ocasionando que un jarrón que se encontraba cerca de el cayese estrepitosamente contra el suelo

Ana: acaso los quiere alertarlos de mi presencia… mala idea

- Y con un simple movimiento lo único que quedo del espíritu fueron pequeñas luces que iluminaron aquella oscura y fría habitación

Ana: (al percibir varias presencias en la puerta) "ya están aquí" (contemplando su imagen en el espejo que se encontraba colgado en una de las paredes)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Horo horo: (derrumbando la puerta con una patada) esta muy oscuro

Len: (divisando una silueta que se encontraba de espaldas) quien diablos eres

Ana: (volteándose poco a poco) ¿siempre recibes así a las visitas?

- Aquel perfil delgado de una mujer se les hacia muy conocido, al escuchar su voz un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos, pero aun no podían confirmar que se tratase de la joven a la que tanto temían y respetaban, no hasta que lograran vislumbrar su rostro por completo y la oscuridad presente no era de mucha ayuda

Yoh: "¿Ana?"

Ryu: (oprimiendo el interruptor que iluminaría el dormitorio para así acabar con sus dudas) pero si es…

Manta: (observando a la pelirroja) ¿pero quien es esa?

Yoh: "por un momento creí que ella había regresado, ahora me doy cuenta que tiene un gran parecido con Ana "

Horo horo: (poniéndose en guardia) ¿acaso viniste a pelear?

Len: ¿por qué estas aquí?

Ana: por lo visto ya te recuperaste de tu brazo

Len: ¡¡miserable! (y al igual que todos, realizo su posesión de objetos) me las vas a pagar

- Todos quisieron atacarla pero antes de llegar a ella una barrera de fuego obstruyó su camino, buscaron el lugar de donde había provenido aquel ataque y fijaron sus ojos en la ventana en donde una figura roja se mostraba

Manta: pero si es…

Horo horo: el Espíritu de Fuego

Len: ese miserable de Hao, ¿también esta aquí?

Ana: descuiden el Espíritu de Fuego viene conmigo

Yoh: (ubicándose delante de todos sus amigos) cual es el motivo de tu visita

Ana: (observándolo de entre las llamas) solo vine por algo que me pertenece

Yoh: no creo que exista alguna pertenencia tuya en esta residencia y menos en esta habitación

- La sacerdotisa solo se limito a dedicarle una sonrisa sarcástica, fijando nuevamente su mirada en aquel espejo su semblante se torno frío y melancólico

Ana: tienes razón ya nada de esto me pertenece, sin embargo… me quedare con esto

- Con un golpe despedazó el cristal, introdujo su mano al pequeño compartimiento el cual había estado escondido detrás de aquel espejo, sacando cautelosamente el objeto que residía en su interior. Los jóvenes shamanes se encontraban confundidos lo único que había extraído la joven del interior de aquel escondite secreto era una piedra. Una piedra de forma piramidal y de tono violeta. Pero algo les llamo la atención, a medida que aquella piedra se bañaba con la sangre que provenía de las heridas provocadas por los pequeños pedazos de vidrio que se habían incrustado en la mano de la sacerdotisa, esta comenzó a brillar y fue como si aquel brillo se hubiera desprendido de la piedra para así alojarse en el interior de la itako

Ana: (cayendo de rodillas) "supongo que fue demasiada la energía que me hacia falta" (poniéndose de pie se dirigió a la ventana) no te pedí que me ayudaras Espíritu de Fuego (a los pocos segundos la barrera de fuego desapareció, dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada al grupo de jóvenes) nos volveremos a ver y tengan por seguro que la próxima vez no será una visita amistosa

Horo horo: ni creas que te iras tan fácilmente ¡¡RESPLANDOR DE CRISTALES!

- Varios trozos de hielo se dirigieron a la pelirroja pero con un ágil movimiento los esquivo y en tal acto solo un trozo de hielo fue capaz de arrebatarle de su muñeca lo que parecía ser una pulsera, dicho objeto cayó a los pies del shaman de china

Len: (recogiendo la pulsera) "no puede ser, esto es…" (miro fijamente a la itako)

Ana: "diablos" (se apresuro en salir de aquella habitación dando un salto por la ventana para aterrizar en el hombro del espíritu que la esperaba)

- Imitando a la sacerdotisa dio un salto por la ventana pero no logro alcanzarla solo podía ver como ella desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche y lo único que pudo hacer fue exclamar su nombre

Len: ¡¡ANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- No podían creerlo, sencillamente les era imposible creer que su amigo llamase a esa mujer por aquel nombre, el que tanto temen y respetan; 'No es cierto' se escucho decir de los labios del shaman de cabellera alborotada

Len: (volteándose para observar a sus amigos) lo siento pero así es, se los explicare

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

;; siento mucho la tardanza pero estaba en exámenes, espero que les haya gustado, y ahí tienen la triste infancia de Ana, ¿ustedes que opinan al respecto? Creo que la estoy haciendo sufrir bastante (muajajajaja) sigan dejando reviews me suben el animo para seguir adelante

**Gothic-punki **gracias por tu review, y si, Len esta mas cerca de la verdad pero me dio pena poner que lo hirieran, pero bueno las cosas se dieron espero que continúes leyendo el fic GRACIAS

**Hanna Asakura **gracias, gracias por tu review, habrá mas YxA pero aun falta para ello pero no puedo asegurarte de que esa sea la pareja al final de la historia, aun sigo pensando en un HxAxY y no me decido por cual pareja, espero que sigas leyendo este fic gracias

**Anayoh **lo siento de veras que lo siento no respondí a tu review en el capitulo anterior ;; espero me perdones, falta poco para que veas como reaccionara Yoh (mas específicamente en el próximo Cáp.) como lo dije antes aun no estoy segura por que pareja decidirme aunque ya tengo pensado el final pero bueno ya veremos por el momento veras mas HxAxY . ARIGATO y mil disculpas por no haber respondido tu reviews anteriormente

Bye bye

DAYELSI


	8. cap 08

**0o0o0o0o0 :** flash back

**x-x-x-x-x-x:** cambio de escenario

"…" pensamiento de los personajes

TEMOR A PERDERTE 

Capitulo 08

- Imitando a la sacerdotisa dio un salto por la ventana pero no logro alcanzarla solo podía ver como ella desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche y lo único que pudo hacer fue exclamar su nombre

Len: ¡¡ANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- No podían creerlo, sencillamente les era imposible creer que su amigo llamase a esa mujer por aquel nombre, el que tanto temen y respetan; 'No es cierto' se escucho decir de los labios del shaman de cabellera alborotada

Len: (volteándose para observar a sus amigos) lo siento pero así es, se los explicare

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- La itako decidió detenerse en un lugar un poco alejado de donde sus dos acompañantes de seguro la estaban esperando. Descendió del hombro del espíritu para posarse en la rama de un árbol para así contemplar la luna que aun adornaba el cielo

Ana: ya puedes marcharte, regresa con tu dueño (y como si nada el espíritu desapareció) "creo que mi cuerpo no soportó toda la energía que recibió de la piedra"

- Como si no tuviera la fuerza para mantenerse de pie, cerro los ojos y se dejo caer, era grande la altura que separaba el suelo de la rama, pero a ella no pareció importarle, se sentía tan bien el recorrer de la brisa que acariciaba su piel, por alguna razón no sentía preocupación alguna ¿a eso se refería su prometido cuando decía que quería vivir sin preocupaciones? Antes de que tocase el suelo unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron, sintió el calor que emanaba de aquel cuerpo que no tenía prenda alguna que cubriese su bien formado torso.

¿: no cometas locuras

Ana: no digas tonterías, (tratando de liberarse de los brazos que la sujetaban) yo no cometo locuras aun si no hubieras estado aquí no me habría pasado nada

¿: (evitando que la sacerdotisa se le escapase la estrecho aun mas contra su pecho) realmente no sabes mentir Ana

Ana: (quiso sonar autoritaria pero ni para ello tenia fuerzas su voz solo se escucho como un pedido) ya cállate Hao

Hao: (con una sonrisa) estas tan débil que ni siquiera puedes gritarme

Ana: (se sujeto a él rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del shaman) solo quiero descansar

- Se dirigió al pie del árbol para así sentarse bajo su espeso follaje

Hao: (hablando a una joven que yacía dormida entre sus brazos) descuida no permitiré que nada malo te ocurra "de ahora en adelante no dejare que te alejes de mi lado"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Sentados alrededor de la mesa escuchaban con atención lo que el shaman de China había comenzado a relatar

Len: antes de llegar a la cascada pude sentir la presencia de Ana pero cuando llegue al lugar me di cuenta que se trataba de esa mujer no podía creerlo, además estaba el hecho de que tenían un gran parecido pero…

Horo horo: vamos continúale chinito

Len: en cuanto pude verla de cerca vi como era rodeada por una aura oscura llena de ira y odio muy diferente al de Ana ya que el de ella es…

Yoh: fría pero a la vez calida, oscura pero llena de optimismo y de valor, pero también contiene un sentimiento sellado, un sentimiento de odio y dolor

- Aquellas personas no pensaron que el castaño conociera tan bien a la sacerdotisa, pero era de suponerse después de todo a comparación de ellos, ambos jóvenes se conocían desde pequeños y a pesar de que la pelirosada también la había conocido desde pequeña nunca había tomado atención en cuanto al aura de la rubia se tratase es mas por el miedo que le tenia nunca trato de averiguar cosas acerca de ella

Len: así es, por eso quite de mi cabeza esa idea pero los comentarios de Hao hicieron que dudara, luego esa mujer comenzó a decir cosas que quizás solo Ana pueda responder

Yoh: ¿cosas como que? Vamos dilo (la curiosidad lo mataba)

Len: cosas como el verdadero objetivo de Ana

Ryu: pero eso todos lo sabemos

Manta: el único objetivo de Ana era convertirse en la esposa del rey shaman ¿o no?

Len: pues según ella eso estaba en un segundo plano dijo que su objetivo primordial lo tenía muy claro en cuanto sus padres la abandonaron

Horo horo: eso lo pudo haber inventado para que te creyeras que ella era Ana

Len: quise creer en eso pero (alzando su mano para ver la pulsera y mostrarla a sus amigos) esta pulsera fue la que mi hermana le obsequio a Ana en su cumpleaños

Yoh: (negando aun que se tratase de su prometida) pero hay muchas que se parecen

Len: (lanzándole el brazalete) mi hermana mando a hacerle una inscripción

Yoh: (tratando de leer la diminuta letra en la pulsera) _'Ana Kyoyama futura esposa de…'_

Len: ¿esto confirma tus dudas?

Yoh: si ella es realmente Ana entonces ¿Por qué esta con Hao, porque lo ayuda? No logro entenderlo

Len: hay algo más Yoh

Yoh: que cosa

Len: dime ¿Ana es capaz de leer la mente?

Horo horo: como dices tonterías, si eso fuera cierto no quiero ni imaginar cuantas golpizas me hubiera propinado al pensar tan mal de ella

Ryu: quizás Horo ya no estaría entre nosotros, que en paz descanse

Manta: pero porque la pregunta

Len: vamos contéstame

Yoh: en verdad no lo se, cuando éramos pequeños a veces parecía como si ella pudiera saber lo que estaba pensando y solo me dirigía miradas frías creo que la única persona que nos pueda contestar eso es mi abuela ya que ella la entreno

¿: ningún tipo de entrenamiento puede lograr que una persona sea capaz de leer la mente

- Todos dirigieron sus miradas al pasillo, se trataba de una mujer mayor, baja de estatura, cabellos grises casi blancos, traía puesto unas gafas oscuras y un bastón que la ayudaba en su caminar no había duda alguna, justo la persona que necesitaban se había hecho presente

Yoh: (levantándose precipitadamente de su lugar) ¡¡abuela!

Kino: después de haber realizado un largo viaje ¿así es como me recibes?

Yoh: lo siento abuela no esperaba tu llegada han pasado tantas cosas y….

Kino: (tomando asiento) ya me entere de todo ¿crees que vine de visita? Pues están muy equivocados

Tamao: (haciendo una reverencia se dirigió a la cocina por una taza de te)

Yoh: (imitando a la anciana) disculpa que sea imprudente abuela pero me puedes decir donde esta Ana ya que se suponía que tu la llamaste y ahora resulta que se aparece una mujer que ayuda a Hao y según todas las pruebas apuntan a que esa mujer es Ana (aun tenia esperanzas en que su abuela le dijera que no se trataba de su prometida)

Kino: tal y como tu lo dijiste esa mujer que acompaña a Hao no es nadie mas que Ana

Yoh: (enfurecido golpeo con ambas manos la mesa) PERO PORQUE, dime abuela porque permitiste que Hao se la llevara pensé que estando contigo Ana no correría peligro, tu mas que nadie sabes que para ella aun le es difícil defenderse

- No podían entenderlo a que se refería el castaño con esas palabras, no lo comprendían quizás se tratase de un asunto que solo le concernía a la familia Asakura y a la sacerdotisa, no dirían nada solo escucharían la conversación de aquella anciana con su nieto

Kino: (apuntando con su bastón el rostro de su nieto) alto jovencito, no me culpes por algo que nada tengo que ver si Ana hubiera estado conmigo te aseguro que no iba a permitir que nadie se la llevara

Yoh: (un poco mas calmado) eso quiere decir que…

Kino: exactamente (tomando el te que le sirvieron) ella nunca se presento en Izumo

Yoh: entonces porque cuando los llame me dijeron que ella aun se encontraba con us…

Kino: (sacando de su bolsillo un papel para así depositarlo en la mesa) yo nunca ignoro los pedidos de mis pupilas y menos aun si se trata de la prometida de mi nieto

Yoh: (tomando la carta entre sus manos) ¿que ella te lo pidió?

Kino: así es, lo dice en esa carta

Yoh: (No había duda alguna en aquel papel la letra pulcra y delicada de Ana estaban impresos) si, es la letra de Ana

- Al decir esto los otros shamanes se acomodaron detrás del castaño para así también poder leer la dichosa carta

_Abuela Kino_

_Se que como sacerdotisa usted me comprenderá, se me ha presentado una propuesta mas que una propuesta un desafió y como usted bien sabe me es difícil ignorar los desafíos en especial si en ellos se ven involucrados otras personas quizás sea cosa del destino o simple casualidad que se presentara justo en este momento, le seré sincera aun no he recuperado mis poderes por completo y con mayor razón siento que debo enfrentar este obstáculo, no estoy segura si saldré victoriosa pero daré todo por el todo no me importa arriesgar mi vida, por ello mismo dejare momentáneamente o quizás permanentemente la pensión Asakura._

_Se que como prometida de Yoh esta mal hacerlo a sus espaldas, pero usted conoce muy bien a su nieto aunque se lo prohibiese el desobedecería mis ordenes como bien lo hizo cuando fue a ayudar a Len Tao, no quiero que el o uno de sus amigos se inmiscuya en mis asuntos, siento entrometerla en esto pero quisiera pedirle un favor no lo acepte solo por ser la prometida de Yoh sino por ser una de sus pupilas, me retirare de esta casa con el pretexto de que se necesita de mi presencia en Izumo y espero que usted me ayude a corroborar este hecho si en algún momento Yoh se lo preguntase, si no se supiese nada de mi cuéntele a Yoh la verdad y es mas muéstrele esta carta para que así confirme que fue una decisión mía y de nadie mas, si esto sucediese también dígale que aun es mi ferviente deseo verlo convertido en el Shaman King_

_ANA KYOYAMA_

- Todos observaron a su amigo a pesar de que seguían sin entender estaban seguros de que esa carta lo había consternado en especial aquella frase '_no estoy segura si saldré victoriosa pero daré todo por el todo no me importa arriesgar mi vida, por ello mismo dejare momentáneamente o quizás permanentemente la pensión Asakura' _ya que a ellos mismos los había dejado sorprendidos. Aquel papel que entre las manos del shaman se encontraban había empezado a temblar y poco a poco era estrujada quedando solo así un bollo de papel

Yoh: tiene que ser broma

Kino: acéptalo de una vez Yoh

Yoh: Hao debió de haberle hecho algo para que ella lo este ayudando

Kino: no estamos seguros

Yoh: dime abuela acaso piensas ¿que ella seria capaz de ayudar a Hao?

Manta: (interrumpiendo aquello que quizás se convertiría en una discusión) pero aun no entiendo ¿Cuándo fue que Ana le hizo llegar esa carta? (todos observaron a la anciana)

Kino: ella me lo envió mediante un espíritu de esta residencia en el mismo instante en el que se le había hecho esa propuesta la cual ignoro

Horo horo: de seguro ese espíritu debe de saber lo que paso

Ryu: es cierto y si se lo pedimos nos dirá lo que paso

Yoh: AMIDAMARU

Amidamaru: (haciendo acto de presencia) si amo Yoh

Yoh: por favor reúne a los espíritus de la pensión

Amidamaru: como usted ordene amo Yoh

- Pasados unos minutos todos los espíritus estaban reunidos en aquella habitación en el cual eran observados por los shamanes

Yoh: muy bien díganme cual de ustedes fue el que llevo la carta hasta Izumo (no recibió respuesta alguna) vamos no se queden callados

Len: (apoyado en la pared) vamos anciana ¿no reconoce al espíritu?

Kino: por supuesto que si

Len: y entonces

Kino: no es ninguno de ellos

Ryu: esta segura señora Kino

Horo horo: aunque…

Manta: que sucede Horo

Horo horo: creo que falta uno

Len: habla de una vez puercoespín

Horo horo: falta aquel espíritu que me dio un gran susto la primera vez que use su baño

Ryu: (tapándose su nariz) ni no los recuerdes

Manta: ahora que lo dices ¡es cierto el que falta es ¡Tomeboro!

Yoh: donde esta él (pregunto a los espíritus)

- Los espíritus se pusieron cabizbajo con un rostro lleno de tristeza

Kino: (poniéndose de pie) hablen de una vez si no desean que les de el descanso eterno

- Fue cuando uno de los espíritus el más joven avanzo hacia la anciana y los demás desaparecieron de la habitación

Espíritu: eso fue lo que le sucedió

Kino: ¿mm?

Espíritu: aquella sacerdotisa le dio el descanso eterno al viejo Tomeboro

Kino: ¿sacerdotisa? (mirando ahora a su nieto) ¿Ana estuvo aquí?

Yoh: si abuela ella estuvo aquí

Kino: que es lo que sabes dímelo (le dijo al espíritu)

Espíritu: solo se que antes de partir la señorita Ana le pidió a Tomeboro que no se alejara de su dormitorio y que debía de vigilar de que nadie se acercara a sus cosas en especial al espejo que colgaba en la pared, eso es lo único que se (haciendo una reverencia se esfumo ante los ojos de todos los presentes)

Kino: QUE FUE LO QUE VINO A HACER ANA AQUÍ

Horo horo: ella se llevo una piedra

Manta: era una piedra de forma piramidal

Kino: (los ojos se le abrieron de la impresión y cayo sentada en el suelo) no puede ser

Yoh: (acercándose a la anciana) te encuentras bien abuela

Len: que es esa piedra anciana cuando ella baño de sangre la piedra esta se iluminó y esa luz se poso en el interior de Ana

Kino: (recuperando la compostura) aquella piedra es el… el **cuarzo de amatista**

**Notas de la autora**

Siento la tardanza discúlpenme, bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo prometo que no tardare la próxima vez gracias por sus reviews **hanna asakura. Gothic-Punki, yo-chan1, **y siento mucho no poder responderles pero les aseguro que en el proximo capítulo lo haré, gracias muchas gracias y mis saludos para **Solcito**

Bye bye

Dayelsi


	9. Chapter 9

**0o0o0o0o0 :** flash back

**x-x-x-x-x-x:** cambio de escenario

"…" pensamiento de los personajes

TEMOR A PERDERTE 

Capitulo 09

Kino: (los ojos se le abrieron de la impresión y cayo sentada en el suelo) no puede ser

Yoh: (acercándose a la anciana) te encuentras bien abuela

Len: que es esa piedra anciana cuando ella baño de sangre la piedra esta se iluminó y esa luz se poso en el interior de Ana

Kino: (recuperando la compostura) aquella piedra es el… el **cuarzo de amatista**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tamao: ¿cuarzo de amatista?

Manta: ¿habías escuchado hablar de ella Tamao?

Tamao: solo rumores, decían que esa piedra contenía…

Kino: (con ambas manos en el bastón y cerrando los ojos) hace mil años Hao Asakura planeaba construir un mundo de gente selecta denominado como el reino shaman solo invito a sus camaradas pero estos le tuvieron miedo a sus poderes y no se atrevieron a seguirlo, Hao por su parte los considero shamanes débiles que no merecían entrar en el nuevo mundo y por lo tanto los extermino, algunos antepasados de la familia Asakura se revelaron ante Hao y a pesar del tremendo sacrificio pudieron acabar con el y las técnicas que usaron esos maestros se encuentran en el rosario de los 1080 con el cual hace 500 años derrotaron a Hao que había transmigrado

Tamao: eso no los dijo el señor Yohmei cuando estábamos en la aldea apache

Horo horo: pero eso no nos dice nada de la piedra

Kino: es cierto que los antepasados de la familia Asakura derrotaron a Hao hace mil años pero no lo hubieran logrado sin la ayuda de las sacerdotisas de la montaña Ozore

Ryu: ¿Cómo es eso?

Kino: se les estaba prohibido a las sacerdotisas abandonar la montaña, pero encontraron una manera de poder ayudar en el combate contra Hao, depositaron todo su poder espiritual en la única piedra que era capaz de guardar en su interior el poder de unas mil sacerdotisas, pero debido a un conjuro que le pusieron a la piedra o mas bien dicho al 'cuarzo de amatista' esta solo se activaría si en ella se derramase la sangre de los shamanes que tuviesen un gran poder espiritual, y al ser activada esta piedra aumentaría el poder de los shamanes, sin ese incremento de poderes nunca hubieran podido destruir al Hao de hace mil años

Tamao: ahora lo entiendo por ello los shamanes mantienen un estrecho vinculo con las sacerdotisas

Manta: ¿pero como es que Ana obtuvo esa piedra?

Kino: luego del combate contra Hao el cuarzo les fue devuelto a las sacerdotisas pero según se sabe los poderes dentro de la piedra no pudieron ser liberados y devuelto a sus dueñas por lo que decidieron sellarla en un templo en el interior de la montaña Ozore, para que no cayese en malas manos las itakos decidieron sellar los poderes del cuarzo y el sello seria roto solo si se nesecitase de ella, pero antes de terminar con el conjuro las sacerdotisas fueron asesinadas

Horo horo: ¿queeeeeeee?

Kino: así es, no contaban que una de ellas fuese sirviente de Hao, una itako que logro sobrevivir vio lo que paso después, aquella mujer derramo sangre en la piedra y según lo que escucho la itako, la sirviente de Hao pronuncio estas palabras

'_sello tus poderes con la sangre del mas poderoso de los shamanes **Hao Asakura**, solo brindaras tu poder a las personas que estén relacionadas con esta sangre'_

Ryu: si eso es cierto quiere decir que doña Ana…

Horo horo: posee la misma sangre que Hao

Kino: no exactamente

Len: explíquese

Kino: no es necesario que Ana tenga la misma sangre, tu mismo lo dijiste ¿Ana es capaz de leer la mente? Según sabemos el único que podía hacer eso era Hao, es un poder que comparten ambos y por lo visto (observando el brazo del chino) no estamos seguros que sea lo único que comparten, desde pequeña ella demostró ser poseedora de un gran poder quizás si hubiera contado con el amor y apoyo de sus padres su corazón no estaría lleno de odio hacia los humanos

Manta: no lo puedo creer ¿acaso Ana odia a los humanos?

Kino: fue por culpa de sus padres ya que la maltrataban, ellos eran unos simples humanos que al ver que su hija era diferente la rechazaron no pudieron con ello y la abandonaron cuando la vi no podía creerlo, ella emanaba un aura llena de odio y confusión sus poderes estaban fuera de control, tanta ira acumulada la dejo agotada y se desmayo, decidí llevármela, despertó pasado tres días era tan diferente a la niña que encontré, en ese momento solo el miedo se hacia presente en su rostro no dijo nada cuando le expliqué que se quedaría conmigo y que aprendería a controlar sus poderes solo afirmo con la cabeza, para aquel entonces yo me dirigía a Ozore, las sacerdotisas la aceptaron como un miembro mas, al poco tiempo se acostumbro a vivir entre ellas pero hubo un día en el que nuevamente sus poderes se descontrolaron, entro en trance y varios espíritus malignos fueron invocados por ella pero no soporto tanto poder, entre las sacerdotisas del lugar decidimos que era mejor sellar algunos de sus poderes, (extendiendo su brazo para mostrarles unos trozos de lo que pareció ser una esfera) esta esfera se utilizo para sellarlos, pero como ven esta hecha añicos lo que significa que ha recuperado sus poderes por completo

Horo horo: no creí que había sufrido tanto

Ryu: pobre doña Ana

Len: "lleva consigo una gran oscuridad en su corazón"

Había escuchado todo sin decir nada, con cada explicación que escuchaba de mi abuela comprendí que no conocía nada de la mujer que se convertiría en mi esposa y yo que pensé que la conocía como la palma de mi mano, que equivocado estuve ahora me doy cuenta que nunca trate de entrar en su mente saber lo que sentía, lo que sufría, lo que la atormentaba, ahora es el momento para conocerla y LA RECUPERARE, no dejare que la alejen de mi lado, que TONTO fui, darme cuenta a estas alturas que la AMO, la amo con desesperación, la amo con todo mi ser no soportare por mucho tiempo el estar lejos de ella… ANA

Yoh: (levantándose de su lugar y siendo observado por todos) es cierto no imagino cuanto dolor y odio guarda en su corazón pero es momento que deje su pasado atrás y viva el presente, un presente en el cual cuenta con amigos estupendos y sobre todo con personas que la quieren y que no dejaran que se sumerja en la oscuridad que a conllevado todos estos años, ha llegado el momento de que vuelva con nosotros

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Sintió los rayos del sol en su rostro , quizás hubiera permanecido con los ojos cerrados pero al percatarse de que algo le faltaba no dudo en abrirlos y al hacerlo se topo con aquella mirada que tanto le gustaba, la misma mirada que le fue dirigida cuando se conocieron, una mirada retante pero a la vez profunda, que no demostraba miedo al contrario lo único que demostraba era el gran valor que poseía, si… esa era la misma mirada que lo había conquistado en aquella ocasión…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hao: (sentado en una roca) tenía deseos de verte Ana, quería conocer a la futura esposa que derroto a mis espíritus

Manta: ¿quería verla?

Hao: mm ya nos habíamos visto ¿verdad? Tu no eres shaman se puede saber que haces aquí

Manta: yo vine porque me preocupaba Yoh

Hao: jaja eres muy curioso

Ana: aquí traigo la Bitácora Mágica, dime algo si se la entrego a Yoh ¿te meterás en graves aprietos?

Hao: para nada al contrario lo que mas deseo en este momento es que se lo entregues cuanto antes a Yoh

Ana: que quieres decir con eso Hao

Hao: la verdad es que Yoh aun es demasiado débil, si no se hace fuerte será imposible avanzar a las siguientes batallas que le esperan, pero una vez que domine el poder de la Bitácora Mágica obtendrá poderes que jamás se compararan con los de cualquier shaman, como puedes ver Yoh necesita convertirse en un gran guerrero para que así pueda ayudarme con mi objetivo

Tamao: que le ayude

Manta: quiere que Yoh sea su camarada

Ana: (estando frente a Hao) tú sabes muy bien que jamás te ayudara porque sigues diciendo esos disparates

Manta: Ana como llegaste hasta allá

Hao: jajaja que bien la futura esposa de los Asakura (saltando de la roca para así quedar detrás de la itako) necesita mucho valor

Ana: (volteando rápidamente) ya estoy harta de tus bufonadas (lanzando una de sus cachetadas pero siendo detenida por el shaman de fuego)

Tamao: es la primera vez que detienen

Manta: que detienen la súper bofetada de Ana

Hao: (sosteniéndola del brazo la acerco a su rostro) me has cautivado eres la candidata mas indicada para convertirte en la esposa del Rey Shaman

Ana: (cerrando sus ojos) que ingenuo eres (propiciando su mejor golpe) ¡¡aun puedo usar mi mano izquierda!

Tamao-Manta: ¡¡uso la mano más poderosa que tiene!

Hao: lo que mas importa ahora es que le entregues esa bitácora a Yoh (alejándose junto con su espíritu) ¡te lo encargo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Fin Flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hao: "en ningún momento pude percibir el miedo en ti, al contrario creo que estabas ansiosa de repetir nuevamente aquel golpe pero eso me gus…"

Ana: ¡¡basta!

Hao: ¿mm?

Ana: (alejándose de él) en vez de recordar estupideces deberías de pensar en cosas mas importantes

Hao: (poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la itako) no creo que sean estupideces el recordar como nos conocimos

Ana: pues ten muy presente en como termino aquel encuentro así que no me provoques ya que mis poderes han sido reestablecidos y no me haré responsable si pasas a la otra vida y tengas que esperar otros 500 años para construir tu tan anhelado reino de shamanes

Hao: jaja ese es otro motivo por el cual me gusta recordar aquel momento, debes estar muy orgullosa por haber sido la primera persona que logro…

Ana: ¿darte una golpiza?

Hao: eso y otras tantas cosas que lograste que ninguna otra persona pudo

Ana: dejémonos de tonterías, estaré en la cascada así que ni pienses interrumpir mi meditación

- Dicho esto la joven sacerdotisa se alejo del lugar dejando solo al shaman de fuego

Hao: (sin dejar de ver el sendero por donde se fue la itako) "eres la primera persona que comprende mi forma de pensar y me acepta tal y como soy, la primera que no se intimida ante mi y sobre todo la primera que logro penetrar en este oscuro corazón" (sintiendo una presencia detrás suyo) ¿y?

¿: tal y como usted lo dijo la anciana apareció al anochecer y ahora están encamino

Hao: y dime ¿les contó algo por lo que deba preocuparme?

¿: les contó la misma historia que usted me relato a mi

Hao: "entonces no saben lo mas importante, que Ana es la única que…" ya puedes retirarte Koetsu y no interrumpas a Ana ya que se encuentra meditando

Koetsu: como ordene (mediante una ráfaga de viento desapareció)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Con ambas manos recogía la cristalina agua para así humedecerse el rostro, al sentir una presencia que aparecía de la nada dejo tal labor para poder entablar una conversación con dicha presencia

Ana: ¿que fue lo que paso?

¿: el shaman chino hizo saber a todos que la visitante eras tú

Ana: era de suponerse la pulsera fue la que me delato

¿: pero ahora ellos saben todo acerca de tu pasado

Ana: ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso!

¿: tu queridísima sensei hizo acto de presencia y no dudó en contarles todo lo referente a ti desde que te conoció

Ana: no se puede esperar otra cosa de una anciana

¿: ellos creen que estas siendo manipulada por Hao

Ana: apuesto que la persona que esta mas aferrada a esa idea es Yoh ¿verdad?

¿: así es

Ana: el nunca se intereso en saber nada de mi, solo pensaba que mi único deseo era convertirme en la esposa de rey shaman y no le cabe la idea de que este apoyando a su peor enemigo por decisión propia, que diminuto resulto ser Yoh Asakura

¿: cada vez empiezas a sonar más como el tal Hao

Ana: era de esperarse al fin y al cabo nos parecemos ¿o no?

¿: e cumplido con mí parte ahora cumple con la tuya

Ana: (observando el cielo) ¿deseas tanto regresar al otro mundo?

¿: prefiero estar en aquel lugar, que permanecer un minuto más a tu lado

Ana: ese siempre fue tu deseo ¿o no **padre**?

CONTINUARA……..

Notas de la autora

GOMEN NASAI, siento mucho el retraso los examenes me tenian atareada

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, en este capitulo se aclararon algunas cosas pero ojo que aun faltan unas cuantas cosas por revelarse

Si no lo notaron el recuerdo que Hao tiene de cómo conoció a Ana la saque de la serie o sea que toda esa platica es verdadera (no me invente ningún dialogo es original de Hiroyuki Takei) y si no me creen vuelvan a ver el capitulo 39 "TRIO DE LA FLOR"

**Cheza A.Sakura **hola, siento mucho el retraso espero que este cap. Sea de tu agrado, respeto el que la pareja HxA no sea de tu agrado pero no te confirmo que en esta historia se trate de esta pareja en especial, tambien veras YxA esn realidad es un HxAxY pero no te confirmo con quien se quedara ana. Gracias por leer este fic bye

**Yo-chan **no te confudas mi amiga que poco a poco se va a revelar todo en este cap. Espero que se te hayan aclarado algunas cosas pero eso si no te puedo decir con quien se quedara ana te agradesco que hayas dejado este review y espero no sea el ultimo bye

**Solcito **espero que este capitulo te haya gustado aun faltan unos cuantos mas un gran saludo para vos tambien gracias espero que sigas leyendo y que estes actualizando los capitulos de tus fic bye bye

**VP-Miyu **a mi tambien me encanta el HxA, aunque no dejo de lado a Yoh pero tenes mucha razon el YxA son una pareja muy tierna demasiado para mi gusto pero al fin y al cabo Ana se ve bien con cualquiera de los dos, en proximos capitulos veras un poco mas que un acercamiento lo que pasa es que este fic mantiene romance y sobre todo mucha accion a lo que te habras dado cuenta por las mucha batallas que existen asi que no habra mas que besos lo siento si esperabas algo mas ;; espero que sigas dejando tus reviews gracias bye bye

Gracias por dejar sus reviews tratare de no tardarme demasiado la próxima vez

Bye bye

DAYELSI


	10. cap 10

**Dedicado a Anna Kyouyama A. gracias por los animos **

**0o0o0o0o0 :** flash back

**x-x-x-x-x-x:** cambio de escenario

"…" pensamiento de los personajes

TEMOR A PERDERTE 

Capitulo 10

¿: cada vez empiezas a sonar más como el tal Hao

Ana: era de esperarse al fin y al cabo nos parecemos ¿o no?

¿: e cumplido con mí parte ahora cumple con la tuya

Ana: (observando el cielo) ¿deseas tanto regresar al otro mundo?

¿: prefiero estar en aquel lugar, que permanecer un minuto más a tu lado

Ana: ese siempre fue tu deseo ¿o no **padre**?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kumiko: Asakura ¿Qué clase de familia será?

Shigure: (estando al volante de su auto) no lo se pero de seguro debe ser una muy rara

Kumiko: tienes razón para que acepten a una persona como Ana debe ser una familia muy rara quizás no estén bien de la cabeza ¿aun falta mucho?

Shigure: atravesando el bosque esta la residencia Asakura

Kumiko: bueno al menos hizo algo bien esa niña

Shigure: relacionarse con personas que tienen dinero, podemos aprovechar tal oportunidad

Kumiko: así es querido

- La mujer esbelta de rubia cabellera y ojos claros se acerco a su marido para estrechar sus labios en un profundo beso pero aquel pequeño segundo en el que el hombre alejo la vista del camino una figura apareció frente al móvil.

Al percatarse que frente a él se encontraba una persona abrió desmesuradamente los ojos se apresuro en cambiar la dirección del móvil pero los nervios lo traicionaron haciendo girar violentamente el volante se adentraron en la espesura del bosque, debido a la velocidad que tomo el auto y por la inclinación del terreno rocoso el impacto que tuvo contra un frondoso árbol fue mucho mas violento causando la total destrucción de la parte delantera del móvil. Pasado unos segundos una figura se acerco a la ventana del auto lo único que vio fue aquellas dos figuras ensangrentadas, distintas heridas se mostraban en sus cuerpos y en especial los pedazos de vidrios incrustados en ellos

Shigure: (lentamente abrió los ojos y se asombro al ver a aquella persona) ¿tu? Pe…pero…que...

¿: creí sentir una presencia conocida, veo que no me equivoque

Shigure: (le costaba mucho hablar) por…por…fa…favor…ayuda…a…tu… (señalando a la persona que se encontraba a lado suyo)

¿: (agachando la cabeza) ……..

Shigure: (escupiendo sangre) tu…tu…fuiste…la…la…causante…de…esto

¿: si te refieres a la cicatriz de tu rostro, si fui yo pero eso te lo hice hace tiempo y me disculpo por ello, pero si insinúas que yo cause este accidente estas muy equivocado, además ya nada puedo hacer, sus vidas están apunto de extinguirse es solo cuestión de segundos para que se conviertan en espíritus y vaguen en este mundo por toda la eternidad

Shigure: prefiero ir al infierno antes que permanecer en el mismo lugar que tu

¿: (cerrando los ojos) que bien, me siento aliviada porque este poder que tu tanto odiabas de mi, será el que cumpla tu ultimo deseo pad…

Shigure: (extendiendo su brazo herido y ensangrentado poso su mano en el rostro de aquella persona manchándolo de sangre) nunca… deseamos… una… hija… solo… fuiste… un… error…Ana (fueron sus ultimas palabras)

Ana: (tomando entre sus manos su rosario azul) "me entristece saber que aun pienses así… padre" (una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de aquella pequeña itako de no mas de 10 años)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Fin Flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shigure: si, fue mi deseo y no me arrepiento pero no creí que fueras capaz de enviarnos al mismo infierno supongo que fue tu venganza

Ana: te equivocas, como sacerdotisas uno de nuestros deberes es enviar a los espíritus al otro mundo pero no depende de nosotras el destino que vaya a tomar aquella alma, si va al cielo o el infierno será debido al tipo de persona que era ¿y creo que tú no fuiste una muy buena?

Shigure: ja, aun me pregunto porque no tuvimos a una hija normal

Ana: no te culpes, ustedes solo fueron utilizados por los grandes espíritus, mi nacimiento estaba predicho desde hace 500 años

Shigure: ¿que dijiste?

Ana: ¿acaso te molesta saber que fuiste utilizado? Supongo que si, esa expresión en tu rostro te delata

Shigure: ¡¡ya es suficiente!

Ana: de acuerdo te enviare al otro mundo para que te reúnas con tu esposa, no desesperes

- Solo una mirada llena de odio le fue dirigida a la itako la cual tomo entre sus manos aquel rosario negro el que le permitiría mandar a aquel espíritu al mas allá y antes de terminar su oración dio una ultima mirada al rostro de su progenitor, a pesar de tan solo ser un espíritu permanecía en él aquella quemadura que desfiguraba su rostro única y exclusivamente causado por ella. Con esa imagen grabada en su mente cerró los ojos y termino la oración para así mandar a aquel espíritu al otro mundo, una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en el rostro de la joven sacerdotisa al escuchar las ultimas palabras de aquella alma maldita 'muy pronto te reunirás con nosotros en el infierno'

Ana: (abriendo lentamente los ojos) "¿el infierno?" Eso suena interesante

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yoh: ¿no vendrás con nosotros abuela?

Kino: no, ya cumplí con mi tarea les dije todo lo que se y ahora esta en sus manos el hacer que Ana regrese, te lo encargo Yoh espero que no me dejes sin una aprendiz y tu sin una prometida

Yoh: descuida abuela, eso no sucederá

Horo horo: además sin Ana Yoh se volvería un holgazán

Ryu: descuide señora Kino estaremos de vuelta con doña Ana

Len: y esta vez acabaremos definitivamente con Hao

Manta: aunque no ayude en nada yo también iré, después de todo Ana es mi amiga

Yoh: "Manta"

Tamao: y yo los ayudare a ubicar el lugar en donde se encuentra la señorita Ana

Kino: muy bien entonces no pierdan el tiempo y márchense de una buena vez "eres muy afortunada Ana, estas rodeada de verdaderos amigos"

- Subieron al auto que los esperaba cortesía de Manta Oyamada, sin duda alguna nada los detendría estaban decididos, irían a enfrentar al shaman mas poderoso y a recuperar a su gran amiga

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hao: (sentado en el hombro de su espíritu) se acercan

Koetsu: déjemelo todo a mí, yo los derrotare

Ana: (apareciendo delante de ambos shamanes) te recuerdo que la ultima vez fuiste tu el que salio perdiendo

Koetsu: esta vez no será así

Ana: (cruzándose de brazos) eso ya lo veremos

Koetsu: (con cara de enfado se alejo del lugar) grrr

Hao: (descendiendo de su espíritu se poso detrás de la pelirroja) siempre tan delicada

Ana: debemos prepararnos

- Se giro dando la espalda al shaman de fuego, dispuesta a alejarse del lugar dio el primer paso pero su caminar fue detenido por algo, o mas bien dicho por alguien, alguien que había osado detenerla rodeándola con los brazos que la sostenían fuertemente de la cintura y quien mas podía ser si solo una persona se encontraba tras de ella, Hao Asakura el muy atrevido incluso la había estrechado contra su cuerpo el cual ni siquiera llevaba puesta aquella capa suya. Enterró su rostro en la cabellera de la joven respirando aquel aroma dulce que tanto le gustaba, un aroma tan exquisito como el de las rosas, una fragancia embriagadora

Quiero permanecer así por siempre, no dejare que nada ni nadie te aparte de mi lado, eres solo mía y de nadie mas, los grandes espíritus decidieron que tu fueras mi compañera y en eso no pienso desobedecerlos, crearon algo único exclusivamente para mi, si mi destino es morir vendrás conmigo, nunca mas estaré solo de eso puedes estar segura quieras o no estas atada a mi, no importa donde te escondas siempre te encontrare, matare a la persona que ose mirarte de la misma forma que yo lo hago, mis ojos se volvieron tus esclavos al igual que mi corazón, eres mi perdición… Ana Kyoyama

- No hizo nada, no le reprocho ni tampoco lo rechazo simplemente se dejo envolver por aquellos brazos varoniles, permaneciendo así por varios minutos

Mi nacimiento estaba predicho desde hace 500 años lo supe cuando utilice por primera vez el cuarzo de amatista, aquella piedra no solo me brindo el poder de las antiguas sacerdotisas también me mostró el porque de mi nacimiento

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hace 500 años Hao Asakura logro llegar hasta los grandes espíritus, pero no se imaginó que en aquel lugar lo esperaban otros maestros para detenerlo, y mas aun que contaban con el rosario de los 1080 en el cual se encontraban las técnicas de los maestros que lo detuvieron la primera vez, no quería admitirlo pero su derrota era segura, como ultimo recurso el maestro del misticismo Hao Asakura hizo que su espíritu acompañante se despojase de las almas que había devorado en todo ese tiempo, estas almas fueron entregadas a los grandes espíritus y ante ello el shaman de fuego pronuncio: '_os entrego estas almas pertenecientes a los shamanes mas poderosos y también parte de mis poderes para que así dentro de 500 años alojéis estas mismas almas y mi poder en la persona digna a ayudarme en la creación de un nuevo mundo'_ ante dichas palabras los maestros se apresuraron en acabar con el shaman de fuego.

Transcurrieron los 500 años, dentro de la familia Asakura una nueva encarnación surgía y al mismo tiempo abandonaba aquel lugar junto con su fiel espíritu acompañante dejando atrás a aquella familia que trato de eliminarlo, pero no solo eso también dejo que su otra mitad permaneciera junto con aquellas personas para que así se hiciese mas fuerte.

No tenia prisa en encontrar a la persona que lo ayudaría con su cometido lo mas importante en ese momento era reestablecer los poderes de su espíritu ya que las almas que le fueron despojadas habían hecho que el espíritu de fuego disminuyese su tamaño y sus poderes se redujeran, también debía de reunir a los shamanes mas poderosos para convertirlos en sus camaradas.

Transcurrieron unos años, en todo ese tiempo el Espíritu de Fuego devoro cientos de almas recobrando así sus poderes y su tamaño original, el grupo de shamanes que acompañaría a Hao también estaba reunido solo faltaba una persona, la mas importante; lo extraño era que por mas que buscasen entre las dinastías mas poderosas y conocidas o entre los menos conocidos pero que estuviesen relacionados con el shamanismo no encontraban a dicha persona, _'los grandes espíritus intentan burlarse de mi, de todos modos esta vez lograre apoderarme de ellos, no importa quien se cruce en mi camino, no me detendrán'_ eran los pensamientos del shaman de fuego

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Fin Flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quien se imaginaria que los grandes sabios elegirían una pareja de humanos común y corriente para que concibiesen a la persona capaz de ayudar a Hao con su cometido o caso contrario la única persona que podría detenerlo, al fin y al cabo el nivel de poderes es casi la misma

Ana: debemos irnos, ya están cerca

Hao: (deshaciendo lentamente aquel abrazo) esta bien pero antes…

- Tomándola del brazo la giro para que quedase frente a él, se quedo contemplando aquel rostro, su piel tersa y blanca, aquella mirada fría y esos labios tan tentadores.

Ana: ¿que se supone que estas haciendo? ¡suéltame inmediatamente!

Hao: (posando el dedo índice en los labios de la sacerdotisa) shh será mejor que no me hagas enfadar

Ana: (desviando su mirada a un lado) no te tengo miedo haz lo que quieras (trato de alejarse de él pero en vano fue su esfuerzo)

Hao: en ese caso…

- Aquel shaman la sostenía fuertemente del brazo de un jalón la atrajo contra si, con su otra mano libre tomo el rostro de la itako y unió sus labios con los de ella, siempre se pregunto como sabrían aquellos labios de la mujer que lo había cautivado, ahora lo sabia 'embriagante sumamente exquisito' pensaba el shaman de fuego

Ana: (apartándolo de un empujón) ¡como te atreves! ¡que derecho tienes tú!

Hao: ¿derecho? tengo todos los derechos para hacerlo cuantas veces quiera, recuerda que los grandes espíritus te crearon para que estés a mi lado, no fue idea mía que nacieras mujer, (acercándose nuevamente a la itako y acariciando su mejilla) y por cierto una muy bella mujer.

- Solo una pregunta rondaba en su cabeza '¿Por qué no lo había abofeteado?' estaba muy segura de que si otra persona se le aproximase demasiado, no habría dudado ni un segundo en propinarlo un golpe, ¿Por qué con él era diferente? No encontraba la respuesta para ello, solo sabía que había otra persona a la cual no golpearía por tal acción y ese era Yoh Asakura.

Ana: deja de decir estupideces, no comprendo como puedes hacer y decir tantas tonterías en un momento como este "quizás la razón sea, porque ambos son uno mismo"

Hao: eso es debido a que…

Ana: (alejándose de él) ¡ya basta! Es hora de irnos (desapareciendo por un sendero)

Hao: mmm la próxima no te dejare escapar tan fácilmente de mis manos Ana

CONTINUARA…….

Notas de la autora

Espero les haya gustado este cap. Un poco mas de Ana y Hao quizas no sea lo que esperaban pero bueno asi lo escribi y no se me ocurrio algo mas . Quisiera saber como les gustaria que terminara la historia ya que falta poco asi que dejen reviews ;; por favor

**Anna Kyouyama A. **gracias por tu review realmente me animo mucho, este capitulo va dedicado a ti como lo dije anteriormente. Una pregunta ¿Con quien quisieras que se quede ana, cual es tu pareja favorita? Porfa no dejes de escribir bye bye

DAYELSI


	11. Chapter 11

**0o0o0o0o0 :** flash back

**x-x-x-x-x-x:** cambio de escenario

"…" pensamiento de los personajes

…. dialogos consigo mismo (recuerdos) de los personajes

TEMOR A PERDERTE 

Capitulo 11

Ana: deja de decir estupideces, no comprendo como puedes hacer y decir tantas tonterías en un momento como este "quizás la razón sea, porque ambos son uno mismo"

Hao: eso es debido a que…

Ana: (alejándose de él) ¡ya basta! Es hora de irnos (desapareciendo por un sendero)

Hao: mmm la próxima no te dejare escapar tan fácilmente de mis manos Ana

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yoh: (observando desde la ventana del móvil) hemos llegado

Manta: por favor déjenme ir con ustedes

Horo horo: será muy peligroso

Manta: pero…

Yoh: no hay problema que vengas con nosotros Manta

Ryu: pero don Yoh no sabemos lo que nos espera y si…

Yoh: El deseo de Manta es poder estar a lado de sus amigos y apoyarlos no importa las circunstancias.

Manta: Yoh

Len: no perdamos más tiempo, una batalla nos espera

Yoh: así es ¡andando muchachos!

Todos menos Yoh: ¡si!

- Pasado unos minutos los jóvenes shamanes llegaron a una zona en la cual solo se contemplaba unas gigantescas rocas y unos cuantos árboles

Manta: Tamao ¿estas segura que este es el lugar indicado?

Tamao: según mi tablilla un poder espiritual viene para acá, un momento (observando su tablilla) ahora son otros dos mas los que vienen

Len: eso significa que este será el lugar de combate

Horo horo: será mejor que ustedes dos observen de lejos

Manta: de acuerdo

Tamao: si, así lo haremos

- Ambos jóvenes se alejaron solo un poco, muy cerca de ahí había una roca de gran tamaño del cual podían observar todo con detalles o caso contrario refugiarse

¿: esa fue una muy buena idea, no querrán que sus amigos salgan lastimados

Ryu: (viendo su alrededor para saber de donde provenía aquella voz) es ese tipejo

¿: es de muy mala educación referirse a otras personas de esa forma (mostrandose frente a sus oponentes con la mascara puesta en el rostro)

Horo horo: de que otra forma quieres que te llamemos si ni siquiera nos das tu nombre

¿: creo que llego la hora de presentarme, soy Koetsurei Amakatsu

Len: ¿dijiste Amakatsu?

Ryu: ¿sucede algo Len?

Len: hubo una época en la cual la dinastía Amakatsu fue muy reconocida en todo Japón, sobre todo en el campo de la medicina, de alguna forma podían meterse en la mente de las personas que se encontraban en coma o aquellas que sufrían amnesia, logrando así que aquellos pacientes recuperasen sus recuerdos perdidos o despertasen del trance en el que se encontraban

Koetsu: estoy muy sorprendido, no pensé que conocieras la historia de mi dinastía

Len: sin embargo, (cruzándose de brazos) su reputación se fue abajo cuando se supo que fueron los mismos Amakatsu los causantes de que las personas perdiesen la memoria o cayesen en coma, o me equivoco ¿Koetsurei Amakatsu?

Koetsu: eso quedo atrás, ahora soy un shaman al servicio del señor Hao y no dejare que ninguno de ustedes se interponga en su camino

Horo horo: creo que olvidas que la ultima vez fuiste tu el que salio perdiendo

Yoh: un momento, dime algo Kotsurei ¿utilizaste tu poder para entrar en la mente de Ana y hacer que ella se pusiera del lado de Hao?

Koetsu: jajaja ¿piensas que soy el causante de ello?

Yoh: Ana nunca ayudaría a Hao a menos que este siendo manipulada

¿: ¿y porque alguien tendría que manipularme?

- todos posaron su mirada en un árbol no muy distante, observándolos fríamente en una de las ramas se encontraba sentada la joven sacerdotisa

Yoh: ¡¡Ana!

- quiso correr al encuentro con su prometida, estar nuevamente a su lado pero en el instante en que dio unos cuantos pasos frente a él aparecieron los shikigamis que la itako controlaba

Ana: (sosteniendo su rosario negro) ni se te ocurra dar un paso más ¿Por qué no respondes mi pregunta?

Yoh: estoy seguro que estas siendo manipulada, sino ¿Por qué razón estarías ayudando a Hao?

Ana: que poco sabes de mí, para tu información nadie me manipula

Yoh: eso es mentira, tú no harías algo así

Ana: ¿y en que fundamentos te basas Yoh?

Yoh: de seguro algo ocurrió cuando te fuiste de la pensión y….

Ana: siento decirte que nada ocurrió, fue decisión mía el abandonar la pensión, después de todo no podía ignorar los eventos que se presentaron aquel día

Yoh: ¿Qué?

Ana: ¿verdad Koetsu?

Koetsu: estas en lo cierto

- quitándose lentamente la mascara, dejo que los shamanes presentes observasen su rostro y acto seguido la sacerdotisa descendió de la rama del árbol para así situarse en una de las tantas rocas que el lugar ofrecía

Horo horo: pero si es…

Len: es el mismo sujeto con el cual Ana se marcho de la pensión

Manta: no puede ser, eso quiere decir que…

Ryu: desde un principio doña Ana planeo irse con el

No podía creerlo, en ese momento lo único que venia a mi mente eran las imagines del día en el que deje que te fueras de mi lado, y ese es el mismo sujeto que se encargo de llevarte consigo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión Ana? No lo comprendo

- habiendo observado todo de lejos, decidió hacer acto de presencia, y para divertirse aun mas prefirio aparecer detrás de la joven sacerdotisa

¿: (apareciendo de repente) pero que cara traes hermanito ¿acaso no estas feliz de ver a tu prometida?

Yoh: tú eres el responsable de todo esto, que fue lo que le dijiste para que se pusiera de tu lado Hao

Hao: ¿decirle? Yo nunca le dije nada, (acercándose aun más a la itako) ella simplemente aceptó unirse a mí

Yoh: (desenfundando su espada) ¡eso no es cierto!

Hao: puede ser que en un principio no le agrado la idea, pero al recordarle su pasado logre que ella me apoyara en la idea de crear un nuevo mundo libre de la peste humana

Len: (dirigiendo su mirada al shaman de viento) después de todo utilizaste tu poder para indagar en la mente de Ana

Koetsu: te equivocas, lo único que hice fue recordarle su infancia, aquella que tanto había deseado olvidar

Yoh: (realizando la posesión de objetos) jugaste con sus recuerdos ¡eso no te lo perdonare! ¡espada fugaz de Amidamaru!

- el ataque fue en dirección a Koetsu, pero no logro hacerle daño ya que Goki, uno de los shikigamis, fue el que recibió el ataque

Yoh: pero que demon…

Len: (viéndola fijamente) ¿ahora lo proteges, acaso no escuchaste lo que hicieron, simplemente te están utilizando

Ana: eso no es cierto, debo decir que le agradezco lo que hizo

Horo horo: ¿Cómo?

Ana: a pesar del transcurrir del tiempo los humanos nunca cambiaran, rechazaran y odiaran lo extraño y diferente a ellos, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será, por ello el mundo estaría mejor sin la presencia de los estúpidos humanos

Yoh: ¡ya basta! Abre los ojos Ana no todos los humanos son iguales

Ana: por supuesto que lo son y me encargare de eliminarlos

Hao: ya la oíste hermanito (posando sus manos en los hombros de la sacerdotisa) ella me ayudara a crear un nuevo mundo

Su esencia a cambiado, no es la misma Ana, ¿es tan grande su rencor? Pero no la culpo, desde pequeña el único sentimiento que recibió de parte de los humanos fue odio y rechazo, debido a sus poderes sus padres la consideraban un ser totalmente repulsivo e insignificante, pero es hora de que te des cuenta que no todos los humanos son iguales, descuida yo me encargare de que lo comprendas, tan solo déjame entrar en tu corazón y te prometo que no dejare que sucumbas en la oscuridad que existe dentro de ti, y cuando eso pase quiero ver tu sonrisa, aquella que no me mostrabas desde que éramos niños, vuelve a ser la misma…. Ana

Koetsu: esto se torna aburrido, acabemos con esto de una buena vez

Len: lo mismo digo ¡Bason!

Koetsu: ¡Volter!

Len: (embistiéndose contra su oponente) ¡Puño de Oro!

Koetsu: ¡Ráfaga! (deteniendo el ataque del chino)

Horo horo: ni pienses quedarte con toda la diversión tiburón (realizando el oversoul)

Ryu: y ni se les ocurra hacerme a un lado

Koetsu: esta vez los derrotare

Len: eso esta por verse

- los tres shamanes comenzaron el ataque contra el señor de los vientos, no obstante a pesar de ser tres contra uno, no conseguían darle un golpe certero

Hao: ¿no piensas ayudarlo?

Ana: no, lo que quiero es (mirando fijamente al menor de los Asakura) terminar con esto de una buena vez

- cruzaron sus miradas solo por un instante, ya que el amo del fuego tomo a la itako de la barbilla para que aquellas perlas negras solo se fijasen en el

Hao: será mejor que dejes todo en mis manos (posando ahora su mano en la mejilla de la sacerdotisa) tu solo observa

Ana: has lo que quieras

Hao: (observando como la itako tomaba lugar en la rama de un árbol) tanto ella como su actitud son muy atrayentes (sonriendo a su gemelo) ¿o no lo crees así hermanito?

Yoh: (la furia se reflejaba en sus ojos) como te atreves a tocarla (apretando con fuerza su espada)

Hao: simple, solo me acerco a ella y…

Yoh: (abalanzándose contra el shaman de fuego) ¡cállate!

Hao: (esquivando ágilmente el ataque) esa actitud me agrada mas, (levantando su brazo) así será mas divertido, ¡Espíritu de Fuego! (sosteniendo en su mano la ahora espada roja) que esperas, da tu mejor golpe

Yoh: ¡¡Haoooo!

- comenzaba una nueva batalla, el sonar de las espadas se intensificaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ninguno de los dos se detendría hasta ver caer al otro. Mientras tanto el shaman de viento comenzaba a agotarse, sostener una pelea contra tres no era nada fácil, sobre todo cuando ninguno de ellos se daba por vencido

Koetsu: (respirando entrecortadamente) ¿Por qué, porque simplemente no dejan que todo siga su curso

Horo horo: (jadeando del cansancio) ¿a que te refieres?

Koetsu: ustedes están aquí solo por Ana ¿o me equivoco?

Ryu: estas en lo correcto, vinimos por doña Ana

Koetsu: fue decisión suya unirse a nosotros, entiéndanlo de una buena vez ella no cambiara de parecer

Len: por eso estamos aquí

Koetsu: ¿Cómo?

Horo horo: a pesar de que nos hace la vida a cuadritos, es nuestra amiga

Len: y como amigos no dejaremos que se pierda a si misma

Koetsu: (sonriendo sarcásticamente) vaya cursilerías, ¿siendo tan débiles piensan hacerle frente a Ana?

Ryu: ¿que dijiste?

Koetsu: dense cuenta, ella sobrepasa sus poderes y más aun teniendo el cuarzo en sus manos

Horo horo: no las arreglaremos cuando sea el momento

Koetsu: no me hagas reír, tanto ustedes como Yoh ni siquiera pudieron derrotar a los Espíritus guardianes que protegían las columnas de Iru Wilakan, las únicas personas que lo consiguieron fueron el señor Hao y Ana

Len: "recuerdo que mi hermana me lo comento" eso no nos interesa, haremos que se de cuenta de su error, volverá con nosotros y ustedes serán derrotados

Koetsu: una de mis tareas es proteger a Ana, lo siento pero ella no se ira con ustedes ¡¡TEMPESTAD!

- al golpear la tierra con su azote empezó a emerger del suelo un remolino de viento y polvo el cual empezaba a tomar un tamaño considerablemente grande, su fuerza era tal que estaba atrayendo a los tres shamanes a su interior

Len: (clavando Horaiken en la tierra) no nos rendiremos eso te lo aseguro

Koetsu: me estas colmando la paciencia ¡¡aumenta tu fuerza Volter!

Len: (sacando su espada) ¡¡jamás nos rendiremos! GOLDEN CHUUKA ZANMAI

- el ataque dio contra el gran remolino destruyéndolo por completo y provocando que el oversoul del shaman de viento desapareciera

Koetsu: pero que…

Horo horo: no te olvides de mi MAREA DE HIELO

- grandes trozos de hielo hicieron retroceder al shaman hasta que su caminar se viera interrumpido por un árbol, para que no se moviese los pequeños y puntiagudos trozos de hielo se clavaron en sus ropas quedándose así pegado contra el árbol y provocando que soltase su arma, no tenia forma de defenderse

Koetsu: que esperan den su ultimo golpe

Ryu: te equivocas vinimos a acabar con Hao no contigo

¿: que desilusión, te advertí que no te confiaras y ahora mírate luces tan patético

Horo horo: (dirigiendo su mirar a uno de los árboles) Ana

- estaban tan ensimismados observando a la pelirroja que no vieron venir al shikigami, fue tarde su reacción ya que con un golpe de Zenki los tres shamanes fueron arrojados a una gran distancia y debido a esto los trozos que sujetaban al shaman de viento desaparecieron, cayendo este de rodillas

Horo horo: (poniéndose de pie) eso no me lo esperaba

Ryu: si que doña Ana es una gran contrincante

Len: (sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo aquel que fue lastimado anteriormente por la sacerdotisa) no estaría mal si conllevamos una batalla contra ella, quizás la haga reaccionar

- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la itako parecía que las palabras del shaman de china hubiesen llegado a sus oídos, no obstante decidió ignorar tales comentarios para así observar el combate de los gemelos, el cual al parecer terminaría en muy poco tiempo

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tamao: no puede ser

Manta: todos se ven muy agotados

Tamao: "joven Yoh"

Manta: aun no comprendo, como es posible que Ana le haga esto a los muchachos y sobre todo a Yoh

Tamao: la señorita Ana nunca dijo nada al respecto, siempre mostró aquel rostro frío y duro nunca se me paso por la cabeza el que haya sufrido tanto en su niñez

Manta: pero aun así ¿Por qué se alió con Hao?

Tamao: eso es algo de lo que no estoy segura

Manta: (cerrando los ojos y contrayendo sus puños) lo único que puede hacer es observar y todo porque soy un simple humano

Tamao: joven Manta…

Manta: (al escuchar que algo cayo cerca de él, abrió precipitadamente los ojos) pero si es…. Harusame

CONTINUARA….

Siento mucho el no haber actualizado en verdad lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Pero ahora lo actualizare mas seguido. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, y la peles que se realiza en ella ojala sea de su agrado (no soy muy buena escribiendo acerca de combates ;;) faltan unos cuantos capitulos para que esta historia termine, y por ello quisiera saber que les parece el argumento que posee, que les gusto mas, que es lo que mas detestan, como quiseran que acabe, en fin que les parece toda la historia. Por favor manden sus REVIEWS estare ansiossa d saber sus opiniones.

Gracias PUCCANNAMI por la historia que me dedicaste "**Careless Whisper" **esta SuperUltraGenial ¡¡Sigue Adelante!

TAmbien quiero agradecerle a mi gran amiga Ookani (¡¡actualiza "Ocaso Fatal"!) y a todos los que me dejaron reviews, y a aquellos que no dejaron reviews pero que siguen a leyendo este fic ¡¡¡¡ A R I G A T O!


End file.
